las sombras de la realidad
by rosa blanca 412
Summary: a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen el mundo no es como lo pintan, después de la aparición de unas extrañas criaturas y la despedida de spicer nadie podía creer lo que realmente iba a pasar secreetos revelados y amores descubiertos Advertencia: harem, harem yaoi, gore, se unirán ping pong y shadow
1. Chapter 1

El mundo es tan incierto y tan extraño, que a veces no se puede entender, ¿porque hay buenas personas? , ¿porque hay malas? , ¿uno nace de una manera o es la sociedad quien lo transforma?

Preguntas existenciales sin sentido, porque nunca hay respuestas claras.

Uno no puede esperar nada de nadie, al igual que nadie puede cambiar quien eres o el pasado que hayas tenido la verdad es que nadie puede decider sobre nada ¿ porque hemos vivido, porque seguimos viviendo de la manera que lo hacemos?.

Muchas veces en las historias, peliculas, comics, nos enseñan que el bien siempretriunfa sobre el mal, o que el mal nunca descansa.

Pero el mundo es algo tan grande y a la vez tan minúsculo como una mota de polvo en la galaxia, como los otros y diferentes planetas.

En medio de una noche oscura donde las nubes tapaban el cielo y las estrellas, y la luna apenas se podia ver, en medio de esa noche oscura tan apacible todos dormian y teniendo grandes sueños ejemplo chase soñaba con llegar a ser el mejor guerrero del mundo, wuya con volver a dominar el mundo, y clay soñaba con comerse las costills mas grandes del mundo.

Todos queremos algo al fin y al cabo y soñamos con ellos seamos buenos o malos, como los guerreros xiaolin o los heilyn, pero no todos son dulces sueños ya que Jack spicer estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero no era una pesadilla normal ya que se le hacian presents pesadillas como estas algunas veces.

Jack se encontraba en su cama moviedose de un lado a otro, respirando pesadamente , con gotas de sudor frio que caian de su frernte que recubrian todos u cuerpo y los latidos de su Corazon eran cada vez mas Fuertes y mas rápidos.

En esa pesadilla lo primero que se veia era fuego por todas partes, rapidamente cambia de escena a un gran edificio antiguo destrozado paredes rotas vigas en el suelo con trozos del tejado caidos, paredes medio en ruinas, el suelo lleno de escombros, vuelve a cambiar de escena a muchas personas con mascaras como las de scream o v de vendetta con ropa negra que les tapaban todo, vuelve a cambiar, y otra vez y otra vez, hasta que Jack se levanta sobresaltado agarrando las sabanas con fuerza y con la respiracion sobresaltada y corta. Con los ojos abiertos, al mirar a su alrededor ve que sigue en su cama con la respiracion agitada, Cierra los ojos por unos instantes y vuelve a respirar normalmente e inntenta volverse a dormir cerrando los ojos pesadamante y todo se vuelve oscuridad

Ahora en una mañana donde el sol ilumina todo el cielo y no habia ninguna nube a la vista, en medio de unas montañas llenas de arboles de hoja perenne se oye una explosión y engranajes y partes de robot salen despedidos por los aires.

Omi: Jack spicer, rindete ahora o asume las consecuencias de tus acciones

Jack: ha, como si pudieras bola de queso

Omi: Jack spicer te reto a un duelo shen-gon-wu, el duelo sera…

Pero antes de poder hacer nada Jack saca su heli-pack y sale volando, pero se le caen los shen-gon-wus, sin que se de cuenta, cayendo cerca de omi.

Los guerreros xaolines aparecen poco despues a reunirse con Omi

Kimiko: omi, ¿estas bien?

Omi: si, jack, se ha vuelto a escaper

Clay: una alimaña es una alimaña

Omi: yo creo, que, en el fondo es Bueno

Rai: le das demasiada importancia de la que se merece, ya tenemos el shen-gon-wu y le quitaremos el resto

Kimiko: volvamos al templo, estoy segura de que el maestro fung nos esta esperando

Y así los 4 guerreros vuelven al templo para entrenar.

Al caer la noche en la ciudad, todo parece tranquilo donde no se oye nada, las calles vacias se iluminan por las farolas I el único ruido es el del viento soplando, pero en uno de los edif¡cios se escuchaban disparos, dentro de un edificio habia un hombre con un traje de soldado subiendo las escaleras con una arma de fuego en la mano y un machete en la otra.

Sentia los disparos de Jack, pero no le afectaban , puesto que su ropa era toda hecha con el tejido antibalas hacienda que todos u traje sea negro. Con su brazo izquierdo se tapaban los ojos, hasta que sintió que ya no le disparaban bajo su brazo para ver que llevaba unas gafas que parecian de esqui con el cristal color naranja. El hombre seguia subiendo escaleras a paso tranquilo.

Jack se encontraba mas adelantado que el, disparando al hombre con una pistola mas pequeña, vio que en los anteriores o habia fallado o no le hacian efecto, se disponia a disparar de Nuevo, pero al intentarlo vio que se le habian acabado las balas así que se puso a correr camino recto sin ningun rumbo. Con suerte encontro una puerta metalica entre abierta, sin dudar-lo. Al entrar pega oreja a la puerta esperando oir pasos pero en vez de eso parte de la hoja del la atraveso la puerta justo al lado de jack, a pocos milimetros de su cara hacienda que este abriera los ojos impactados, miro por su alrededor y vio montones y montones de cajas grandes y pequeñas todas llenas de polvo como si nadie las hubiera tocado en mucho tiempo, las paredes eran de un color blanco aunque estaban llenas de suciedad, el suelo, habian algunas sillas colocadas enfrente de las mesas o en medio de la sala.

En la puerta el soldado intentaba con fuerza sacar el machete de la puerta con fuerza, retorciendolo, pero apenas podia sacarlo de la puerta metalica. Jack por su parte cogio una silla y la puso debajo del picaporte, fue corriendo por la izquierda y se puso debajo de una mesa, donde enfrente de el se encuentra con una rejilla blanco debajo de la mesa, en uno de sus bolsillos saco un destornillador estrella y empezo a sacar los tornillos de la parte de abajo mientras escucha los golpes que el soldado le hace a la puerta, abrio la rejilla y se fue reptando por el conducto, cuando pudo meter-se del todo y cerrar la rejilla. El hombre entra y ve la habitación, de un bolsillo del chaleco un walkie-talkie y mando un mensaje

Entrenador: ha escapade

Jack estuvo deambulando por ese conducto por un tiempo hasta que vagamente pudo ver unos pequeños rayos de luz a traves de unas rejillas. Cuando llego al final del "viaje" pudo ver a otro soldado, pero este tenia un chaleco anti-balas, y el resto del traje era azul oscuro y llevaba un casco de motorista, en sus manos tiene una escopeta con un puntero laser, el puntero señalaba la frente de Jack, el hombre hizo un disparo, pero sono hueco, en el conducto Jack habia agachado la cabeza y de la manga derecha de su chaqueta saco una pequeña pistola, apunta al soldado, Cierra un ojo para tener mas punteria, aprieta el gatillo y dispara dandole al soldado entre el cuello y el hombro hacienda que este se empezara a desangrar, levanta una mano abierta u despues la Cierra, haciendo que los 11 soldados restantes apunten al cuerpo de Jack aunque este tapado por el aluminio del conducto.

Entonces Jack saca uno de sus botones de su chaqueta y lo pega al extremo izquierdo del conducto, y el se intenta proteger todo lo que puede poniendose en el extremo opuesto cubriendose la cabeza con los brazos.

Una explosión salio del techo donde se esncontraban los 12 hombres hacienda que los soldados se sorprendan. El humo y los escombros llenaban la sala, los soldados estaban quietos como estatuas, el silencio y la quietud era todo lo que habia. 2 disparos suenan uno le dio a un soldado en el hombro izquierdo y la otra bala le dio al soldado de al lado en la pierna derecha ambos soldados heridos se unieron al primero en tirar el arma y agarrar la herida con sus manos haciendo cura de emergencia. Los demas ahora empezaon a disparar a diestro y siniestro, pues el humo todavia seguia siendo espeso y aunque se huviera disipado un poco, todavia era dificil de ver. Muchas de esas balas fueron fallidas, pero alguna otra fue certera, aunque la que más le afecto fue la de la pierna derecha.

Jack vio que se le habían acabado las balas, así que saco de su espalda un hacha, la agarra con ambas manos, y va corriendo hasta el soldado más cercano y usando el hacha le hace un corte al soldado debajo del brazo izquierdo entre las costillas. El soldado se agacha y pone su mano en la herida sangrante tirando su arma al suelo. Jack sigue corriendo viendo a los 8 soldados restantes, pero por desgracia tropieza y cae boca abajo. Los soldados dejaron de disparar y uno se fue adelantando poco a poco para comprobar la situación, cuando estuvo delante de él le apunto con su arma pero cuando estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo, pego un grito de dolor. Jack le había hecho un corte en las piernas. El soldado cayo boca arriba agarrando sus piernas poniéndolas en alto y cerca del pecho mientras gemía de dolor Jack se volvía a poner de pie, los soldados restantes volvieron a dispararles pero Jack cogió otro de sus botones evitando las balas, y cuando lo tira al suelo haciendo otra explosión solo que esta se llevó medio edificio. Los soldados patidifusos se acercan a las ruinas evitando pisar los escombros. El maestro apareció impactado por la escena sacando su walkie-talkie, para hablar con su superior

Entrenador: señor, necesitamos urgencias tenemos a 5 soldados desangrándose, no se puede que haya muerto en la explosión, entendido

Abajo en los escombros Jack se encontraba tirado en el suelo con su pierna desangrándose. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que estaba envuelto entre escombros, intento ponerse de pie aunque se estuvo tambaleano y le costaba un poco mantener el equilibrio. Cuando vio que se podia quedar quieto de pie fue buscando entre los escombros hasta que encontro una caja fuerte cerrada bastante magullada, con quemaduras en los extremos, no se necesitaba mucha fuerza para abrirla. Al abrirla vio una mochila de deportes morada, un morado muy oscuro, Jack cogió la mochila y se la puso a la espalda.

La pierna le dolía cada vez más, esas pequeñas punzadas se estaban intensificando hasta convertirse en insoportables tuvo que sentarse. De su larga chaqueta arranco un trozo de tela y se hizo un torniquete alrededor de su pierna, fue cogeando por los escombros viendo como el suelo iba cambiando hasta ver que estaba en la calle. Encontro la entrada de las alcantarillas y sin dudarlo ni un Segundo abrió la entrada y se metio dentro.

Las alcantarillas no era el lugar mas elegante, olia mal, pisaras donde pisaras habia sucieda, algunas ratas muertas flotaban en el agua marrón y las vivas te mordian los zapatos. Para Jack esto no era novedad, su mente se preguntaba si esta vida que llevaba viviendo demasiado tiempo, deseando que nadie lo supiera, pero sabia que muy pronto podria dejar-lo, siguio caminando hasta que la oscuridad del lugar y el se difuminaron dejando solo uun fondo negro


	2. Chapter 2

_Pocos días despues en el templo xiaolin y en la ciudadela se mostraba un Nuevo shen-gon-wu, uno llamado para-wu capaz de parar a los enemigos durante 10 minutos. Este shen-gon-wu se encontraba en un pantano rodeado de montañas y la vegetacion era bastante abundante._

 _Wuya, chase y Hannibal estaban en el punto donde se supondria que estaria el Nuevo shen-gon-wu justo al haber llegado los monjes xiaolin también habian aparecido todos se colocaron en posición de ataque pero entonces en medio del agua aparecio una criatura sin huesos, ni musculos, sin forma corporea,era solo una masa negra que salia del agua._

 _Todos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos por la extraña aparición de esa extraña cosa pero antes de que pudieran todos cayeron inconscientes….._

 _Despues de esa extraña noche, las criaturas siguieron apareciendo nadie pudo darse cuenta de que aquella noche jack no apareció en la busqueda de otro shen-gon-wu, aunque preocupados no podian ir a buscarle, las criaturas aparecian cada vez mas seguido._

 _Los días pasaron a semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años, con el paso del tiempo las criaturas se habían vuelto cada vez más poderosas, absorbían la magia de los wus dejándolos sin magia o en mal estado, también les había ganado a los xiaolin, a los heylin y a todos ni minina, ni tubbimura, ni nadie acababan con ellos, es más después de cada pelea todos quedaban malheridos, todos los villanos se unieron al heylin, todos incluido hannibal. Con cada pelea las cosas se ponían más intensas y más difíciles, incluso pudo arrancarle algo de poder a cualquiera que lo tuviera._

 _En una de las peleas las criaturas se multiplicaban y atacaron el templo dejándolo solo a cenizas y paso lo mismo con la ciudadela, las criaturas no paraban de multiplicarse y hacerse cada vez más y más fuertes incluso intentaron luchar mano a mano pero era como si se adelantaran a sus movimientos, la cosa seguía de mal en peor, ahora después de casi 3 años luchando, los chicos encontraron al 5 dragón, el dragón de madera. Un chico apodado ping pong y Chase creo su propio aprendiz, una chica llamada shadow._

 _Cuando se pensaban que las cosas no podían ir peor el templo fue carbonizado a cenizas, la ciudadela fue destruida hasta los cimientos, una vez intentaron incluso hacer una alianza, pero fue en vano todavía les podía ganar con gran ventaja, entonces una fría noche con el cielo despejado y la gran ciudad llena de gente se oye el sonido de un tren en marcha donde ahí dentro se encontraban los monjes xiaolin._

 _Omi tenía 11 años y había crecido un poco, Clay se había vuelto más grande y fuerte aunque su sombrero vaquero seguía en la cabeza, Kimiko gano curvas y el pelo le creció bastante, y Raimundo es el pero más alto y por último ping pong que era una versión de omi solo que mas pequeña y con grandes gafas verdes._

 _Omi: chicos ¿Cuánto falta?_

 _Kimiko: no lo sé, la verdad es que hace mucho que no voy en tren_

 _Los chicos estaban muy cansados habían estado luchando contra esas criaturas y buscaban un lugar para quedarse, pero no sabían que esa noche volverían a ver a alguien que pensaron que había desaparecido de sus vidas hace un tiempo._

 _En unos vagones más allá se encontraba una extraña criatura con la piel de color verde pálido y ojos rojos parecía casi humano, si no fuera porque tenía boca de cocodrilo y le sobresalían varios colmillos, tenía la cara llena de sangre. Caminaba por el pasillo del tren oliendo a las personas paralizadas de miedo mientras las otras salían corriendo buscando una salida._

 _La criatura se encontraba ahora oliendo a los pasajeros y dejándolos atrás ya que no les gustaba el olor, pero entonces empezó a oler a un hombre con traje y corbata estrujando el periódico con fuerza, se formaban gotas de sudor en su frente, el hombre tenía los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza y seguía estrujando el periódico cada vez con más fuerza, los latidos de su corazón se iban intensificando, sentía el aliento de la criatura en su cuello, pensó que todo se había acabado cuando la criatura se alejaba lentamente, pero una sonrisa llena de malicia abrió la boca mostrando sus afilados colmillos y se abalanzo sobre el hombre trajeado clavándole sus dientes sobre su cuello el hombre abrió los ojos al sentir los dientes de la criatura, intento levantar un brazo y darle con el periódico pero apenas pudo hacerlo ya que dejo caer el brazo se sentía muy pesado, era como si la bestia le absorbiera la energía. En ese momento todos los pasajeros salieron corriendo aterrados._

 _Eso advirtió a los monjes para que se prepararan para luchar sin embargo cuando la criatura apareció enfrente de sus narices les dejo KO en un golpe cogió a ping pong inconsciente como si fuera un saco de patatas y salto al siguiente vagón._

 _En el siguiente vagón estaba casi todo vacío, pues los pasajeros habían huido por el miedo de la extraña criatura, sin embargo había una persona que seguía sentada en su asiento. La extraña bestia pasó delante de él ignorándolo. Pero cuando estuvo al lado de la puerta tiro a ping pong al suelo y se acercó al transeúnte oliéndole a centímetros de su cara. El transeúnte era un chico de unos 17 años con la piel blanca, blanca, pálida como el blanco de la luna. Su pelo era largo hasta la nuca y despeinado de color rojo, algunos de los pelos se le caían en la frente sus ojos eran rojos también pero era un rojo rubí. Llevaba una gabardina color café, con pantalones negros y bambas grises agarraba algo largo cubierto por un trozo de tela morada. Miraba al suelo sin expresión. Sentía como esa criatura le estaba oliendo a escasos centímetros, pero él no parecía inmutarse._

 _Transeúnte: te gustaría…ser comido por mí_

 _Con el objeto de tela morada le golpea en la cara, más concretamente en el ojo derecho haciendo que perdiera parte de la piel, entonces la criatura pego un grito haciendo explotar las bombillas dejando el vagón a oscuras, le dio un puñetazo al transeúnte en el estómago haciendo que este cayera al suelo. La criatura cogió a ping pong destrozo la puerta y se tiró. El transeúnte pudo medio levantarse, pero la criatura ya había roto la puerta y salto con ping pong en sus brazos, el transeúnte se levantó y fue hacia la puerta pero el tren paso por un túnel._

 _Un tren pasaba por la estación los pasajeros estaban esperando pacientemente, otros iban caminando… pero de pronto un en un tren que pasaba por la estación salto el transeúnte pelirrojo que estaba corriendo para salir de la estación, donde fue a la calle buscando a la criatura hasta que la encontró en lo alto de un edificio entro en un edificio cercano subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al tejado. Cuando llego al tejado pego un salto para llegar al siguiente. En el aire saco de la lona morada una katana con el mango negro. Cayo justo encima de la criatura metiéndole la katana en el medio de la cabeza atravesándola y manchando su rostro y su gabardina de sangre, parecía que ya había terminado cuando le estaba sacando la katana pero no, se lo volvió a meter. Ahora si se levantó y saco su katana dejando a la criatura muerta, sin vida mientras una mancha roja se hacia abajo su cabeza._

 _Ping pong estaba medio inconsciente tirado en el suelo y sus gafas estaban rotas por un cristal. Cuando pudo recuperar la conciencia vio que estaba en unas escaleras, tenía la visión la borrosa hasta que sintió que alguien le colocaba las gafas_

 _Transeúnte: ¿estás bien?_

 _Ping pong estaba muy asustado el chico que estaba delante de él tenía la cara manchada de sangre_

 _Ping pong: ¡POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!_

 _Transeúnte: tranquilo no te voy a hacer daño_

 _Ping pong: vale, pero y el monstruo_

 _Transeúnte: se fue, oye ¿Por qué no contactas con tus amigos ¿tendrás una forma verdad?_

 _Ping pong: si, con un shen-gon-wu, por cierto soy ping pong ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _Ping pong se da la vuelta para poder usar su shen-gon-wu sin poder ver a la persona que tenía detrás_

 _Transeúnte: Jack, Jack spicer_

 _Ping pong: supongo que te volveré a ver ¿verdad?_

 _Ping pong se gira pero el transeúnte había desaparecido, en eso llegan sus amigos muy preocupados que lo abrazan con fuerza_


	3. Chapter 3

_Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente del tren i los monjes hicieron un voto de silencio, primero porque no se lo creían y segundo las cosas eran más fáciles cuando era Jack la amenaza solo tenían que destruir los robots. No sabían que pensar sobre su paradero la verdad es que habían rumores sobre ellos, pero todos decían que huyo o murió, entonces ¿cómo era posible que haya salvado a ping pong? no tenía sentido pero era tarde y debían descansar._

 _Esa misma mañana llegaron a una pequeña cafetería cerca de una pequeña ciudad, los chicos entraron pero el lugar estaba vacío solo había un hombre con el pelo castaño claro camisa blanca y pantalones negros también llevaba un delantal verde oscuro y bambas grises. El hombre estaba fregando los platos cuando había visto el grupo de 6 (maestro fung incluido)_

 _Camarero: buenos días, ¿Qué desean tomar?_

 _Clay: buenas señor, nos sentaremos en una mesa primero_

 _Camarero: muy bien_

 _En el lado heylin chase estaba hablando con su aprendiz shadow_

 _Chase estaba muy enfadado, frustrado, impotente, las criaturas seguían apareciendo sin cesar, cada vez que se enfrentaba a ellas salía más débil se sentía apenas le quedaban shen gon wus, solo quedaba 1 en el lado heylin el morby morpher que poseía la maldita haba para poder ser de tamaño real, y dudaba que el lado xiaolin tuviera alguno funcionando correctamente, la única vez que estuvieron lo suficiente mente cerca de ganarles pero era como si supieran lo que pensaban y se anticipaban al golpe._

 _Pero sabía que se había encontrado un nuevo wu, este era distinto no era de dashi, no tenían el mismo poder este era más fuerte, sabía que estaba inactivo, pero se podía sentir tan claro esa presencia, ese poder que le llegaba hasta los huesos, tenía que encontrarlo. Según una esfera de cristal que logro salvarse en la ciudadela. Busco en esa bola de cristal cuando shadow apareció._

 _Shadow: maestro ¿alguna novedad?_

 _Chase: hay una posibilidad, una nueva magia muy poderosa, puedo sentirlo hasta en mis huesos_

 _Shadow: ¿crees que alguien aquí nos traicionaría?_

 _Chase: seguramente, pero por ahora estamos todos en el mismo barco, seguramente cuando estemos cerca intenten ir por su cuenta, por ahora solo buscaremos y cuando lo encontremos iremos a por el, por ahora hay que buscarlo y mantenerlo en secreto, no quiero dar falsas esperanzas._

 _Shadow: si maestro_

 _En un colegio privado, en el centro de la ciudad, se encontraba el transeúnte que le había salvado la vida a ping pong en el tren solo que ahora llevaba un uniforme escolar masculino, una camisa de manga larga de color blanco, una chaqueta azul mar, junto a una corbata roja chillona, pantalones de vestir del mismo color de la chaqueta y zapatos de vestir marrón oscuro. Estaba sujetando una muleta y hablando con el conserje._

 _El conserje era un hombre de unos 37 años rubio, con un mono de limpieza azul oscuro que hace juego con su gorra del mismo color._

 _Conserje: ya está todo preparado, espera a que todos se hayan ido para poder atacar_

 _Jack: si señor_

 _Conserje: ¿tienes tu arma bien escondida?_

 _Jack: si, no te preocupes todo está preparado, ¿tu arma?_

 _Conserje: bien escondida_

 _Suena un timbre por todo el pasillo haciendo que los demás estudiantes salieran de sus aulas murmurando sobre cosas sin importancia_

 _Conserje: mejor que te des prisa la charla comenzara en unos minutos_

 _Jack: si_

 _En las afueras del edificio los monjes del templo xiaolin estaban intentando entrar, pero el lado heylin ya estaba dentro buscando la extraña fuerza, todos la necesitaban, buscaban esa magia era muy fuerte y muy poderosa, buscaron por todas las salas pero no encontraban nada, todos estaban empezando a perder la cabeza y desesperarse, así que empezaron a luchar._

 _En medio de un auditorio todos los alumnos se iban sentando en sus asientos, un chico que se sienta al lado de Jack decide entablar una conversación con el_

 _Alumno: hola, ¿tu eres el nuevo no, el de china? Arikato_

 _Jack: déjame en paz_

 _Los alumnos se habían sentado y en los asientos. Al rato un hombre misterioso está en el escenario dando una charla. Jack al verle la cara aprieta lo puños con furia, aunque su mirada era seria y fría, solo prestaba atención a la persona que estaba en el escenario sin importar la charla que estaba dando, ni los murmullos de sus compañeros._


	4. Chapter 4

En el escenario había un hombre bien vestido con un taje color mostaza, camisa banca, corbata negra y zapatos de vestir, el pelo azul oscuro, ojos negros que miraba con confianza y superioridad, estaba en el escenario tan tranquilo como si fuera natural hablando con confianza, pero sin entusiasmo como li las palabras fueran monótonas.

Orador: yo, como uno de los creadores de la compañía herpritareo tengo que deciros vosotros estudiantes del instituto privado que como herederos de grandes compañías, hijos de grandes emprendedores, y puede que algún genio de la tecnología vengo a hablaros sobre la realidad que eso implica, muchos os encargareis de que el mundo funcione, debéis hacer lo que sea necesario, lo que…

Pero fue interrumpido por la alarma de incendio, haciendo que todos los estudiantes y profesores salieran corriendo, pero el orador seguía de pie en el escenario, tranquilo sin que pasara nada fuera de lo común, Jack también estaba sentado ocultando su ira mirando hacia el escenario con una mirada seria. Si las miradas matasen el orador habría muerto como unas 100 veces.

Cuando el auditorio quedo completamente abandonado por todos los estudiantes y profesores quedando completamente solos en el auditorio.

Jack agacho la cabeza para quitar un seguro que había en la muleta, viendo que estaba hueca por dentro donde escondía una katana con el mango rojo oscuro y la funda rojo sangre.

Levanto la mirada para volver a ver al orador que este solo lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquila.

Orador: Jack, ha pasado un tiempo ¿no es así?

Jack dejo de ocultar su ira frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes dándole una mirada de odio, saca la katana del escondite y corre por encima de las butacas, cuando llego al escenario saco su katana y le hizo un corte en el cuello, pero no había sangre, nada, el orador seguía con esa sonrisa tranquilizadora como si no hubiera sentido ese corte en el cuello

Orador: Jack, eres fuerte así que pensé que sería problemático si lo dejáramos así, es por eso que voy a jugar contigo un rato

El orador resulto ser una escultura de papel, los papeles cayeron al suelo del escenario, excepto una que seguía flotando en el aire con un símbolo rojo que se desintegra solo flotando en medio del escenario.

En ese momento se oye un rugido, pero no era humano, era más bien animal, en ese momento aparecen un montón de tentáculos por la ventana, Jack empieza a cortarlos con su katana y corre hasta la salida donde ve de reojo a algunos hombres en traje negro.

El lado xiaolin y heylin estaban en el patio trasero de la escuela, pues cuando llego la avalancha humana tuvieron que escapar, ahora los guerreros se encontraban rodeando al maestro fung que se hallaba inconsciente. Chase luchaba contra wuya y hannibal que le habían traicionado buscando esa fuerza por su cuenta, pero pararon en seco cuando oyeron una explosión, entonces vieron como una explosión se hacía en el piso más alto y en la azotea. De pronto una mancha oscura caía des de la azotea de la escuela y aterrizo en el patio trasero de está a pocos metros de

los guerreros heylin, los guerreros xiaolin decidieron avanzar hasta donde estaba la criatura a paso lento.

La criatura era como una serpiente gruesa y ancha con tentáculos a su alrededor, todos cortados y también un corte que le atravesaba todo el abdomen, todos los presentes miraban con asombro como la criatura yacía muerta, puesto que nadie con poderes mágicos pudo matarla, era imposible poder acabar con esas cosas, pero ahí estaba la prueba de que no eran perfectas y que había alguien o algo que los podía eliminar, todos seguían mirando con miedo e incredulidad lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que oyeron al maestro fung toser y los monjes se acercaron.

Ping pong alzo la cabeza y a lo lejos vio al mismo tipo que le salvo en el tren con un uniforme escolar roto, y sin una manga mientras unos hilos de sangre salían de su brazo y tenía parte de su cara manchada de sangre, en una de sus manos poseía una katana y en la otra una jeringuilla.

Ping pong: hola Jack

En ese momento todos se quedaron petrificados, intentaron buscar con la mirada con disimulo y parecer tranquilos, pero no lograron encontrar al chico en cuestión solo a lo que parecía un estudiante subiendo a un coche a lo lejos.

Habia pasado casi un dia entero desde el extraño suceso en la escuela y todos seguían petrificados con los hechos que sucedieron en la escuela.

Los monjes xiaolin se encontraban en la entrada de la cafetería que fueron a comer ayer, francamente la comida era deliciosa y el precio barato, al entrar sus ojos se abrieron impactados viendo a uno de sus antiguos enemigos, Jack spicer joven genio del mal sentado en un taburete con ropa de calle, una sudadera negra con manchas rojas, tejanos negros y bambas negras. El joven se encontraba bebiendo un café humeante.

Camarero: vaya, si sois los nuevos ¿lo de la última vez?

Los chicos quedaron petrificados mirando a la persona en cuestión, sin mover ni un musculo. Omi empezó a moverse de lado a lado y empezó a correr y salto al pecho de Jack haciendo que este cayera del taburete y omi estaba aferrándose a su sudadera y llorando.

Kimiko: ¿omi que haces? Levántate

Omi: no quiero… yo…yo… le echo de menos…. Buah, buah, buah

Clay avanza y coge a omi que se aferraba más a la sudadera de Jack

Clay: ya ya vaquero tienes que dejarle respirar

Omi: pero yo le he echado mucho de menos

Clay: lo se, todos le hemos echado de menos, pero tienes que dejarle respirar

Omi dejo de agarrar la sudadera de Jack y clay agarro a omi, entonces Jack se levanta y se pone derecho

Jack: menudo recibimiento

Clay: lo siento compañero

Jack: da igual, al menos no me he quemado con el café

Entonces se creó un silencio incomodo entre todos los clientes hasta que el camarero comenzó a hablar

Camarero: entonces no me presentaras a tus amigos J

Raimundo: ¿j?

Jack: si, le gusta llamarme así

Raimundo: eh, vale es un poco raro tener un apodo para un cliente

Camarero: porque no nos sentamos todos en la mesa grande y charlamos un poco

Todos se pusieron en una mesa grande y empezaron a charlar

Jack: así que, ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Raimundo: pues la comida es buena y pensábamos comer

Camarero: oh, me alaga que habléis así de mi comida

Jack mira el reloj que hay colgado en la pared y luego vuelve a mirar a los monjes

Jack: me refiero, a ¿Qué hacéis en esta ciudad?

Kimiko: podríamos hacerte la misma pregunta

Jack: yo pregunte primero, ¿Por qué no estáis en el templo?

Kimiko: fue destruido, por una extraña criatura

Omi: Jack spicer, ahora que no eres malvado, te puedes unir al lado del bien y ayudarnos a acabar con ellos

Rai: OMI, NO, no sabemos nada de el desde hace un tiempo, no podemos confiar en el como si nada

Omi: pero rai, estoy seguro de que Jack ha dejado la senda del mal y vendrá a unirse a nosotros para luchar con el bien

Clay: pequeño, se que quieres ayudar pero no sería buena idea confiar en el

Jack: parece que mi reputación sigue intacta, en fin creo que las cosas son mejor así

Camarero: chicos, porque no os preparo unos dulces caseros en la cocina

Ping pong: eso sería genial ¿podemos ir maestro?

Maestro fung: claro que sí, yo tengo algo importante que hablar con Jack

El camarero les lleva a la cocina dejando solos a Jack y al maestro fung sentados en la mesa

Maestro fung: creo que ya sabes el tema de la conversación

Jack: si

Jack empieza a jugar con su taza de café

Jack: sabía que si nos volvíamos a ver, sacarías el tema

Maestro fung: primero que nada quisiera agradecerte por salvarme la vida

Jack: fue una simple ayuda colateral

Maestro fung: no lo creo, no me hubieras inyectado el antídoto a sabiendas de que te podía perjudicar y delatarte. Además quería preguntarte algunas cosas, desde lo del pantano, los monjes y los heylin están preocupados, no les puedo decir que yo destruí esa criatura, pero mi juramento hace las cosas difíciles.

Jack: no puedes decirles nada hiciste una promesa de guerrero

Maestro fung: te ahogaras en esta espiral de mentiras, si les dices que tu acabaste con el primero que apareció nos ayudaría a matarlos a todos y que el equilibrio siga su curso

Jack: es más difícil de lo que parece, te di algo a ti y a los heylin para seguir con vida y que no os hicieran daño, entiéndelo intento cuidar a mi familia y proteger a los que quiero, no quiero estar en una guerra que puede acabar conmigo

Maestro fung: tus palabras son sabias, más el hecho de que luchas contra ellas y tus acciones son confusas joven spicer

Jack: esta es mi vida, no espero que lo entiendan

En ese momento aparece el camarero junto con los chicos

Camarero: espero que os hayan gustado los dulces

Kimiko: están deliciosos

Ping pong: podremos volver a por más

Camarero: por supuesto

Jack vuelve a mirar el reloj colgado en la pared, se levanta de su asiento y se va hacia la puerta

Jack: bueno esto ha sido divertido, pero yo me tengo que ir

Omi: ¿te vas a ir otra vez?

Jack: tengo cosas que hacer pero no os preocupéis, estoy seguro de que nos veremos en otro momento. Nos vemos mañana Andre

El camarero levanta la mano despidiéndose de el con una sonrisa tranquila

Andre: hasta mañana Jack

En el lado heylin las cosas todavía seguían bastante tensas, nadie sabia nada y eso era molesto querían respuestas. El nerviosismo empezó a crear bastante pelea entre ellos, la situación parecía insostenible, en esos momentos chase Young siempre salía durante unos minutos para estar a solas muchas veces salía mas enfadado otras tranquilo, pero esos minutos eran suyos donde el se olvidaba del resto del mundo y hacia lo que quería.

Chase Young se encontraba en una habitación oscura donde no se podía ver nada más a su alrededor, en sus manos sostenía esa bola de cristal, tan frágil por fuera, pero muy resistente que aguantaba los golpes y a los ojos de los demás se veía perfectamente. Chase sabía que debía hablar en voz baja, no podía dejar que le escucharan

Chase: muéstrame a Jack spicer

La bola empezó a brillar y en su interior se encontraban imágenes de jack spicer hablando exageradamente con otras personas, pero estas no fueron reconocidas.

Chase se sentía más calmado, e hizo una sonrisa como las que hacia cada vez que ganaba una batalla o un plan salía bien. Entonces oyó una voz familiar, la de su joven aprendiz

Shadow: maestro ¿quién es ese chico que no para de cacarear?

Chase: el…es Jack spicer un gusano que quería ser del heylin

Chase deja la bola de cristal y se va alejando

Chase: vámonos shadow

Shadow se quedo allí parada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Shadow: jack…spicer

En el escenario había un hombre bien vestido con un taje color mostaza, camisa banca, corbata negra y zapatos de vestir, el pelo azul oscuro, ojos negros que miraba con confianza y superioridad, estaba en el escenario tan tranquilo como si fuera natural hablando con confianza, pero sin entusiasmo como li las palabras fueran monótonas.

Orador: yo, como uno de los creadores de la compañía herpritareo tengo que deciros vosotros estudiantes del instituto privado que como herederos de grandes compañías, hijos de grandes emprendedores, y puede que algún genio de la tecnología vengo a hablaros sobre la realidad que eso implica, muchos os encargareis de que el mundo funcione, debéis hacer lo que sea necesario, lo que…

Pero fue interrumpido por la alarma de incendio, haciendo que todos los estudiantes y profesores salieran corriendo, pero el orador seguía de pie en el escenario, tranquilo sin que pasara nada fuera de lo común, Jack también estaba sentado ocultando su ira mirando hacia el escenario con una mirada seria. Si las miradas matasen el orador habría muerto como unas 100 veces.

Cuando el auditorio quedo completamente abandonado por todos los estudiantes y profesores quedando completamente solos en el auditorio.

Jack agacho la cabeza para quitar un seguro que había en la muleta, viendo que estaba hueca por dentro donde escondía una katana con el mango rojo oscuro y la funda rojo sangre.

Levanto la mirada para volver a ver al orador que este solo lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquila.

Orador: Jack, ha pasado un tiempo ¿no es así?

Jack dejo de ocultar su ira frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes dándole una mirada de odio, saca la katana del escondite y corre por encima de las butacas, cuando llego al escenario saco su katana y le hizo un corte en el cuello, pero no había sangre, nada, el orador seguía con esa sonrisa tranquilizadora como si no hubiera sentido ese corte en el cuello

Orador: Jack, eres fuerte así que pensé que sería problemático si lo dejáramos así, es por eso que voy a jugar contigo un rato

El orador resulto ser una escultura de papel, los papeles cayeron al suelo del escenario, excepto una que seguía flotando en el aire con un símbolo rojo que se desintegra solo flotando en medio del escenario.

En ese momento se oye un rugido, pero no era humano, era más bien animal, en ese momento aparecen un montón de tentáculos por la ventana, Jack empieza a cortarlos con su katana y corre hasta la salida donde ve de reojo a algunos hombres en traje negro.

El lado xiaolin y heylin estaban en el patio trasero de la escuela, pues cuando llego la avalancha humana tuvieron que escapar, ahora los guerreros se encontraban rodeando al maestro fung que se hallaba inconsciente. Chase luchaba contra wuya y hannibal que le habían traicionado buscando esa fuerza por su cuenta, pero pararon en seco cuando oyeron una explosión, entonces vieron como una explosión se hacía en el piso más alto y en la azotea. De pronto una mancha oscura caía des de la azotea de la escuela y aterrizo en el patio trasero de está a pocos metros de

los guerreros heylin, los guerreros xiaolin decidieron avanzar hasta donde estaba la criatura a paso lento.

La criatura era como una serpiente gruesa y ancha con tentáculos a su alrededor, todos cortados y también un corte que le atravesaba todo el abdomen, todos los presentes miraban con asombro como la criatura yacía muerta, puesto que nadie con poderes mágicos pudo matarla, era imposible poder acabar con esas cosas, pero ahí estaba la prueba de que no eran perfectas y que había alguien o algo que los podía eliminar, todos seguían mirando con miedo e incredulidad lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que oyeron al maestro fung toser y los monjes se acercaron.

Ping pong alzo la cabeza y a lo lejos vio al mismo tipo que le salvo en el tren con un uniforme escolar roto, y sin una manga mientras unos hilos de sangre salían de su brazo y tenía parte de su cara manchada de sangre, en una de sus manos poseía una katana y en la otra una jeringuilla.

Ping pong: hola Jack

En ese momento todos se quedaron petrificados, intentaron buscar con la mirada con disimulo y parecer tranquilos, pero no lograron encontrar al chico en cuestión solo a lo que parecía un estudiante subiendo a un coche a lo lejos.

Habia pasado casi un dia entero desde el extraño suceso en la escuela y todos seguían petrificados con los hechos que sucedieron en la escuela.

Los monjes xiaolin se encontraban en la entrada de la cafetería que fueron a comer ayer, francamente la comida era deliciosa y el precio barato, al entrar sus ojos se abrieron impactados viendo a uno de sus antiguos enemigos, Jack spicer joven genio del mal sentado en un taburete con ropa de calle, una sudadera negra con manchas rojas, tejanos negros y bambas negras. El joven se encontraba bebiendo un café humeante.

Camarero: vaya, si sois los nuevos ¿lo de la última vez?

Los chicos quedaron petrificados mirando a la persona en cuestión, sin mover ni un musculo. Omi empezó a moverse de lado a lado y empezó a correr y salto al pecho de Jack haciendo que este cayera del taburete y omi estaba aferrándose a su sudadera y llorando.

Kimiko: ¿omi que haces? Levántate

Omi: no quiero… yo…yo… le echo de menos…. Buah, buah, buah

Clay avanza y coge a omi que se aferraba más a la sudadera de Jack

Clay: ya ya vaquero tienes que dejarle respirar

Omi: pero yo le he echado mucho de menos

Clay: lo se, todos le hemos echado de menos, pero tienes que dejarle respirar

Omi dejo de agarrar la sudadera de Jack y clay agarro a omi, entonces Jack se levanta y se pone derecho

Jack: menudo recibimiento

Clay: lo siento compañero

Jack: da igual, al menos no me he quemado con el café

Entonces se creó un silencio incomodo entre todos los clientes hasta que el camarero comenzó a hablar

Camarero: entonces no me presentaras a tus amigos J

Raimundo: ¿j?

Jack: si, le gusta llamarme así

Raimundo: eh, vale es un poco raro tener un apodo para un cliente

Camarero: porque no nos sentamos todos en la mesa grande y charlamos un poco

Todos se pusieron en una mesa grande y empezaron a charlar

Jack: así que, ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Raimundo: pues la comida es buena y pensábamos comer

Camarero: oh, me alaga que habléis así de mi comida

Jack mira el reloj que hay colgado en la pared y luego vuelve a mirar a los monjes

Jack: me refiero, a ¿Qué hacéis en esta ciudad?

Kimiko: podríamos hacerte la misma pregunta

Jack: yo pregunte primero, ¿Por qué no estáis en el templo?

Kimiko: fue destruido, por una extraña criatura

Omi: Jack spicer, ahora que no eres malvado, te puedes unir al lado del bien y ayudarnos a acabar con ellos

Rai: OMI, NO, no sabemos nada de el desde hace un tiempo, no podemos confiar en el como si nada

Omi: pero rai, estoy seguro de que Jack ha dejado la senda del mal y vendrá a unirse a nosotros para luchar con el bien

Clay: pequeño, se que quieres ayudar pero no sería buena idea confiar en el

Jack: parece que mi reputación sigue intacta, en fin creo que las cosas son mejor así

Camarero: chicos, porque no os preparo unos dulces caseros en la cocina

Ping pong: eso sería genial ¿podemos ir maestro?

Maestro fung: claro que sí, yo tengo algo importante que hablar con Jack

El camarero les lleva a la cocina dejando solos a Jack y al maestro fung sentados en la mesa

Maestro fung: creo que ya sabes el tema de la conversación

Jack: si

Jack empieza a jugar con su taza de café

Jack: sabía que si nos volvíamos a ver, sacarías el tema

Maestro fung: primero que nada quisiera agradecerte por salvarme la vida

Jack: fue una simple ayuda colateral

Maestro fung: no lo creo, no me hubieras inyectado el antídoto a sabiendas de que te podía perjudicar y delatarte. Además quería preguntarte algunas cosas, desde lo del pantano, los monjes y los heylin están preocupados, no les puedo decir que yo destruí esa criatura, pero mi juramento hace las cosas difíciles.

Jack: no puedes decirles nada hiciste una promesa de guerrero

Maestro fung: te ahogaras en esta espiral de mentiras, si les dices que tu acabaste con el primero que apareció nos ayudaría a matarlos a todos y que el equilibrio siga su curso

Jack: es más difícil de lo que parece, te di algo a ti y a los heylin para seguir con vida y que no os hicieran daño, entiéndelo intento cuidar a mi familia y proteger a los que quiero, no quiero estar en una guerra que puede acabar conmigo

Maestro fung: tus palabras son sabias, más el hecho de que luchas contra ellas y tus acciones son confusas joven spicer

Jack: esta es mi vida, no espero que lo entiendan

En ese momento aparece el camarero junto con los chicos

Camarero: espero que os hayan gustado los dulces

Kimiko: están deliciosos

Ping pong: podremos volver a por más

Camarero: por supuesto

Jack vuelve a mirar el reloj colgado en la pared, se levanta de su asiento y se va hacia la puerta

Jack: bueno esto ha sido divertido, pero yo me tengo que ir

Omi: ¿te vas a ir otra vez?

Jack: tengo cosas que hacer pero no os preocupéis, estoy seguro de que nos veremos en otro momento. Nos vemos mañana Andre

El camarero levanta la mano despidiéndose de el con una sonrisa tranquila

Andre: hasta mañana Jack

En el lado heylin las cosas todavía seguían bastante tensas, nadie sabia nada y eso era molesto querían respuestas. El nerviosismo empezó a crear bastante pelea entre ellos, la situación parecía insostenible, en esos momentos chase Young siempre salía durante unos minutos para estar a solas muchas veces salía mas enfadado otras tranquilo, pero esos minutos eran suyos donde el se olvidaba del resto del mundo y hacia lo que quería.

Chase Young se encontraba en una habitación oscura donde no se podía ver nada más a su alrededor, en sus manos sostenía esa bola de cristal, tan frágil por fuera, pero muy resistente que aguantaba los golpes y a los ojos de los demás se veía perfectamente. Chase sabía que debía hablar en voz baja, no podía dejar que le escucharan

Chase: muéstrame a Jack spicer

La bola empezó a brillar y en su interior se encontraban imágenes de jack spicer hablando exageradamente con otras personas, pero estas no fueron reconocidas.

Chase se sentía más calmado, e hizo una sonrisa como las que hacia cada vez que ganaba una batalla o un plan salía bien. Entonces oyó una voz familiar, la de su joven aprendiz

Shadow: maestro ¿quién es ese chico que no para de cacarear?

Chase: el…es Jack spicer un gusano que quería ser del heylin

Chase deja la bola de cristal y se va alejando

Chase: vámonos shadow

Shadow se quedo allí parada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Shadow: jack…spicer


	5. Chapter 5

Quiero agradecer a sparky por el comentario me emociono mucho que me escribieran y a pandora 1496, os agradezco mucho que leáis mi historia, y a mis lectores que no conozco espero que esto os guste

En unos baños cualquiera se escuchaba el sonido de alguien tirando de la cadena y poco después se oye el sonido de un grifo abriéndose y el agua cayendo.

En lo alto de aquel edificio se ve a chase Young con su cara seria de siempre, y con los brazos cruzados, a su lado wuya con las manos en sus caderas, y con su cuerpo humano.

Wuya: ¿seguro que es aquí?

Chase: yo nunca me equivoco bruja

Wuya: ahora solo tenemos que entrar y hacer que venga, ¿verdad?

Chase: ¿tenemos?, no eres tan importante, es mejor que haga esto solo, además estoy seguro de que el no confía en ti por haberlo traicionado tanto

Wuya: no me pienso quedar aquí de brazos cruzados

Chase: nadie te dijo que vinieras, lo mejor será que vuelvas, aquí solo eres un estorbo

Wuya: está bien me voy, pero no porque me lo digas, sino porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer

En ese momento Wuya desaparece rodeada por humo negro, dejando solo a Chase que se arrodillo en el tejado de ese edificio rozando con las yemas de los dedos ese suelo blanco que tenía algo de polvo

Chase: ¿Qué habrás estado haciendo, en mi ausencia spicer?

Chase también desapareció, pero este se encontraba ahora delante de una puerta de madera simple, espero unos pocos segundos al oír el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose la puerta, viéndose con su antiguo fan número 1, que lo miraba con miedo

Jack: ch…chase…que…que…que agradable sorpresa

Chase: spicer, tenemos que hablar

Jack: bueno, podemos hablar del tiempo, de… de la comida

Chase: no te hagas el tonto spicer

Jack: pero, realmente no sé lo que quieres

Chase: escúchame atentamente, te reunirás conmigo esta noche, en mi nueva ciudadela

Jack: y… y si me niego

Chase: te arrancare los miembros, y te hare sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa, ¿lo has entendido?

Jack: si… lo…le entiendo

Chase: no veremos esta noche

En eso Chase vuelve a desaparecer volviendo a la nueva ciudadela, donde se encontró con Shadow en la entrada

Shadow: maestro, ya está todo listo

Chase: perfecto Shadow

Shadow: maestro, me gustaría saber quién vendrá

Chase: alguien del grupo heylin por supuesto, ¿esperabas a alguien más?

Shadow: bueno, yo la verdad, supuse que invitaría al gusano spicer que menciono

Chase: el gusano, también vendrá de eso no me cabe duda, pero no hace falta que hablemos de eso ahora, hay que entrenar, nunca se sabe cuándo van a aparecer esas criaturas

Shadow: por supuesto, maestro

Esa misma noche Jack se encontraba en la entrada de la ciudadela de su antiguo "ídolo", en su mente sabía lo que iba a pasar, realmente nunca le intereso Chase Young, en un principio curiosidad quizás. El mundo mágico es extraño e incierto, que ningún ser humano o puede que algunas pocas personas. Se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que quería Chase de el? Lo sabría en cuanto llegara.

Tardo unos 20 minutos hasta llegar a la entrada principal, se parecía bastante a la primera, se encontró a Chase sentado en su trono.

Chase: spicer

Las palabras de Jack seguían con duda y un poco de miedo

Jack: chase

Chase: necesito que hagas una misión

Jack: yo…yo… yo ya no estoy en ese mundo

Chase: solo te pido un trabajo sencillo, después serás recompensado

Jack: pero….…yo

Chase se enfurece y le pega una patada en el estómago a Jack haciendo que este se cayera de espaldas

Chase: me da igual lo que quieras, harás lo que te diga y ya está, después de eso cada uno seguirá su camino

Jack: esta…bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Chase: simple quiero que hables con los xiaolin y que me ayuden a acabar con las criaturas

Jack: ¿solo eso?

Chase: si, ya puedes marcharte

Jack: adiós

Jack se levanta del suelo y se va, dejando a Chase solo sentado en su trono con la cabeza cabizbaja y con sus manos tapaban la cara.

Chase: Jack…lo siento, espero, que podamos volver a vernos, sin que te haga daño

En la noche Jack logro volver a su casa, un piso de un edificio que estaba rodeado de un par de edificios más alrededor.

Al entrar se ve un edificio moderno con mucho espacio y bien amueblado.

Jack se encontraba muy cansado así que se fue directamente a su cama, al llegar a su cama se tira en ella y se queda completamente dormido.

Jack sigue dormido en su cama, hasta que oye su despertador, lo apaga con mala gana, se da la vuelta, e intenta levantarse lentamente abriendo poco a poco los ojos, cada vez que los intentaba abrir se encontraba con una mancha blanca y negra borrosa. Empezó a sentir como una especie de mano le acariciaba la mejilla, haciendo que Jack abriera los ojos de par en par, solo para encontrarse con le mime al lado de su cama.

Jack: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Le mime estaba sentado en la cama de Jack con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se acerca a Jack y le da un fuerte abrazo haciendo que Jack apenas se pueda mover.

Jack: basta, basta, déjame le mime, vale, vale, yo también te he echado de menos, pero suéltame de una puta vez

Le mime suelta a Jack, pero este le hace señas a Jack intentando comunicarse con él, pero Jack no lo entiende y empuja a le mime de su habitación, solo para ver que en el comedor se encontraba Ashley/Katnappe en su traje de gata limándose las uñas en un taburete con los codos apoyados en el mármol, Wuya estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la tele, tubbimura estaba atacando la nevera, pandabubba hablando por teléfono con alguien en un rincón y por último gigi tomando el sol en el balcón.

Jack estaba muy sorprendido, bueno decir sorprendido es quedarse corto, sentía una mezcla de ira, desconcierto y molestia, su mente no paraba de preguntarse ¿qué hacían aquí? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo han logrado entrar en su casa?


	6. Chapter 6

De una manera o de otra logro echarles de su casa, incluyendo a vlad que se encontraba en el baño, abrió la nevera para ver que tubbimura se lo había comido absolutamente todo, excepto una manzana y un cartón de leche. Cierra la nevera, donde en la puerta se ve una nota adhesiva

"Jack, megan y nicky y yo nos vamos a clase, no te hemos despertado porque se te veía muy cansado nos vemos luego, te queremos"

Jack pega la frente en la nevera durante unos segundos, pero luego mira al reloj las 7:15, era temprano, muy temprano.

Se puso su uniforme escolar cogió su mochila y su katana que estaba cubierta por lona morada oscura. Su uniforme era una camisa de manga corta color negra y pantalones negros, una corbata roja y bambas grises, agarro su mochila y se va a clase caminando tranquilamente.

Mientras iba caminando por la calle vacía se empieza a sentir un temblor en la tierra, Jack empieza a retroceder lentamente, su mirada paso de tranquila a seria, tiro la mochila a un lado y sujeto con fuerza su katana envuelta en la lona.

De la tierra empezó a salir un agujero que se iba expandiendo hasta que de allí salio una criatura de 2 metros sin piel, todo era musculo, sus orejas eran puntiagudas al igual que sus dientes y dedos, sus ojos rojos inyectados en sangre y su sonrisa retorcida que con ella intentaba causar un miedo atroz.

La criatura intento pegarle un zarpazo a Jack, pero este retrocedió pegando un salto hacia atrás, la criatura empezó a correr para intentar darle otro pero este da una voltereta en el suelo evitando que le atacara de nuevo, estuvo a punto de sacar su katana, pero entonces un grito lo paralizo. En el cielo volando dojo en su forma de dragón junto a los monjes xiaolin que saltaron de él y aterrizaron en posición de combate

Omi: extraña criatura prepárate para una humillante derrota

Los monjes xiaolin se disponen a luchar, pero cuando Raimundo y Clay se le acercaron, loa criatura los cogió por las muñecas elevándolos y haciéndoles chocar el uno contra el otro, kimiko intento darle una patada sorpresa, pero cuando estaba a pocos centímetros la criatura le agarró por el tobillo y la lanzo por los aires, y cuando omi y ping pong intentan hacer un movimiento juntos la criatura los coge por los pies y les empieza a dar vueltas lanzándolos por los aires.

El equipo heylin había encontrado a la criatura y había visto la penosa batalla por parte de sus rivales, pero ellos no fueron mejor, Hannibal fue agarrado por un tentáculo y la criatura estuvo dándole vueltas rápidamente hasta dejarlo inconsciente, wuya fue golpeada por una roca en la cabeza cuando menos se lo esperaba y Chase fue lanzado en su forma dragón.

Eso dejo solo a la criatura y a Jack. La criatura se fue corriendo para matar a Jack que este seguía con la cara seria, desenrollo la lona morada mostrando su katana con el mango negro, se quedó ahí sin moverse. Veía como la criatura se dirigía hacia el a gran velocidad, pero Jack seguía sin moverse

Rai: ¡Jack eres idiota muévete o te mataran!

Pero Jack no se movió y cuando la criatura volvió a intentar darle otro zarpazo fue detenido por su katana, iba cayendo sangre del brazo de la criatura hubieron unos segundos de silencio hasta que la criatura pego un grito de dolor, Jack retiro la katana y volvió a como se encontraba antes entonces la criatura volvió a pegarle otro zarpazo que fue evitado, pero no vio venir la otra mano que le hizo un corte en la mejilla izquierda. Entonces la criatura cogió a Jack de los hombros y lo tiro a la acera de enfrente. El golpe se escuchó bastante, y literalmente se rompió el suelo, la criatura pego un salto hacia donde se encontraba Jack, y justo cuando la criatura estaba encima de Jack, este le pega un corte diagonal y pierda parte de su cabeza, que cae a unos metros más allá, empezó a salir un montón de sangre de su cabeza cortada hasta que la criatura cayó al suelo.

Entonces una mancha negra rodeo a la criatura y la envolvió desapareciendo la criatura y la mancha, junto con la sangre y la otra parte de la cabeza.

Jack cogió su mochila y salió corriendo sin mirar a los otros hasta llegar a su clase donde se encontró a otros chicos con el mismo uniforme. Se dirigió a un grupo de tres chicos, uno tenía el pelo blanco y ojos azules, otro tenía el pelo sujeto en una mini coleta, su pelo era castaño y era un poco moreno, y el último tenía el pelo negro caído y la piel muy morena, se le veía de origen indio, Jack se acerca a ellos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jack: hola chicos

Axel es el chico de pelo blanco, Carlos el chico de pelo castaño y Yamir el de pelo negro

Carlos: Jack, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Jack: ¿Qué?

Yamir: en la mejilla Jack, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Jack: nada ya sabes cosas

Axel se acerca a Jack y le rodea el cuello por la espalda

Axel: oye mejor que vayas a que te lo miren, pero antes….

Axel se acerca a la mejilla de Jack que le estaba saliendo un pequeño hilo de sangre, se acerca mucho y le lame la mejilla por la que le salía sangre quitándole la sangre. Jack ante ese gesto se pone rojo igualándolo al color de su pelo, pero su mirada mostraba enfado.

Jack: ¡deja de hacer eso imbécil!

Jack golpea a Axel con la mochila en la cabeza dejándolo K.O. cuando en ese momento aparecen 2 chicas detrás de ellos. Son 2 chicas gemelas, con el mismo uniforme que los chicos, pero con una falda roja, calcetines negros y botines con un poco de tacón. Las gemelas tienen el pelo corto con una trenza que hacía de flequillo, eran rubias pero con las puntas negras, los ojos color miel, y planas o con poco pecho. Sus nombres son nana y nene

Nana: otra vez os estáis peleando

Nene: no me creo que seáis los mejores amigos

Jack: fue culpa suya, el idiota me lamio la cara

Nene: tienes un corte

Nana: ve a la enfermería

Axel se recompone rápidamente y hace como que no ha pasado nada

Axel: eso mismo le he dicho yo

Jack: cállate idiota, tú me has lamido la cara y eso es asqueroso

Axel: tenía un sabor a hierro, pero era una mezcla entre salado y dulce

Jack: quieres callarte ya

En ese instante aparece una chica con el mismo uniforme escolar, calcetines negros y manoletinas blancas con un lazo rosa pálido al final de estas. Con el pelo negro atado a 2 coletas bajas que le llegaban por debajo del trasero, dos mechones a los lados de la cara junto con un flequillo algo desordenado. Sus ojos son verdes y lleva gafas, tiene bastante pecho, pero no demasiado.

Nene y Nana: Sayane

Sayane: hola chicos

Yamir: hola sayane

Sayane: Jack, ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

Jack: yo ehh, este rasguño, no es nada, sabes, están montando un drama

Sayane pone una cara un poco triste haciéndola ver adorable, pero entonces agarra a Jack del brazo y se pega a el

Sayane: venga vamos, te acompañare a la enfermería

Sayane y Jack se van de clase para ir a la enfermería

Nana: vaya, vaya, parece que se te han adelantado

Axel: cállate

Sayane y Jack van caminando en silencio hasta la enfermería

Jack: gracias, sayane

Sayane se encontraba algo colorada al igual que Jack

Sayane: está bien, oye Jack, te gustaría que luego tu y yo….

Pero fueron interrumpidos por la alarma

Sayane: me tengo que ir a clase, no vemos luego Jack

Sayane se va corriendo a clase y Jack entra en la enfermería que en este momento se encontraba sola y se puso a buscar alguna tirita cuando de pronto

Jessica: ¿Jack?

Jessica es la chica más guapa de toda la escuela, sobre todo por su cuerpo, también por ser la chica con más pecho en toda la escuela. Es una chica con el pelo largo naranja pálido suelto hasta los hombros, tenía un uniforme diferente, la camisa era blanca y salida por fuera y la corbata negra, con calcetines largos rosas con redondas blancas y zapatos blancos, mantiene la misma falda roja. Los ojos de color castaño claro.

Jack: ¿pensé que estarías en clase?

Jessica: si, pensé que tú también, déjame curarte el corte

Jessica coge algodón y betadine, aplica el betadine en el algodón y luego se lo pone a Jack en la mejilla, cuando acaba de curarle, le coloca una tirita sobre la herida, y le da un beso en la tirita dejándole la marca del pintalabios rojo pasión

Jessica se va de la enfermería lanzándole un beso al aire a Jack

A lo lejos en algún bosque alejado, la criatura que ataco a Jack antes estaba al lado de un ser humano con una capucha en la cabeza sin poder verle la cara

Desconocido: ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado Jack?


	7. Chapter 7

Las horas habían pasado con tranquilidad hasta que sonó la campana del final de la clase haciendo que todos se levantaran y se fueran, Jack estaba caminando con Axel, Carlos, Yamir, Nana y Nene

Nana: ¿A dónde vamos?

Nene: lo malo de estar aquí es que no hay muchos lugares a los que ir

Axel: siempre podríamos ir al Gummys

Jack: bueno yo creo que…

Chase: Spicer

Chase se encontraba a unos metros detrás de Jack y sus amigos. Chase seguía con la cara seria y una mirada con la que aterrorizo a más de medio cuerpo estudiantil.

Jack: luego os alcanzo

Axel: ¿seguro?

Axel empieza a sacar por la parte trasera del pantalón un pequeño revolver, pero antes de que pudiera sacarlo del todo Jack lo detuvo poniendo una mano en el hombro

Jack: seguro, ahora os veo

Carlos: en ese caso, nos vemos luego Jack

Los chicos se van, dejando solo a Jack con Chase. Chase se quedó allí donde se encontraba estaba claro que no iba a moverse, iba a esperar a que el viniera como siempre, a que el viniera corriendo y tirarse a sus brazos como siempre.

Los pasos de Jack eran lentos y sus respiraciones profundas. Su cara no mostraba ningún sentimiento o emoción de ver al inmortal, sabía que se trataba de lo de esta mañana, de eso no tenía duda, pero, no, no estaba listo para eso, sabía que el lord heylin se le estaba agotando la paciencia ahora era un buen momento para un milagro.

En una elegante sala de trabajo, con un gran escritorio de madera y un sillón de cuero negro, a un lado un sofá moderno verde pistacho y pegado a la pared se encontraba otro escritorio, pero este más antiguo escritorio con persiana de una madera oscura. Y al final de la gran sala un ventanal con vistas de edificios y un poco alejada la torre Eiffel. En el sillón de cuero negro se encontraba un chico. Este chico era rubio claro ondulado, sus ojos eran azul grises, es un hombre elegante, con un traje blanco y una corbata azul cielo parecía tener unos 20 años de edad, tenía sus codos apoyados en su escritorio con sus manos entre lazadas y sobre estas su barbilla apoyada con una pequeña sonrisa de auto satisfacción. Pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, y una voz de una mujer mayor sonaba por un aparato de comunicación.

Voz de comunicador: señor, la reunión con el ministro francés empezara en breve, le están esperando el resto

Hombre elegante: cancélalo, tengo un asunto urgente que atender

El hombre elegante se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el ventanal, y cuando estaba delante de él una ráfaga de aire se creó y el hombre elegante desapareció.

En el pasillo de la escuela, al lord heylin se le estaba acabando la paciencia, el chico pelirrojo seguía con paso lento, era frustrante, él quería respuestas, y una parte de él volverle a ver aunque lo negara y le hiciera una punzada por dentro, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba en ese momento. Siguió esperando aunque sabía que su paciencia tenía un límite y se le estaba agotando

Jack seguía caminando por el pasillo pidiendo ese milagro que le ayudara en silencio, pensó que no le quedaría más remedio que decir la verdad, pero en ese instante el hombre elegante con el traje blanco apareció frente a Jack, dando la espalda a Chase

Jack: sal…omon

Salomon: hola Jack, debemos hablar, pero no aquí. Vámonos

Salomon coge a Jack al estilo de novia y gira la cabeza para dar una sonrisa triunfante a Chase que a pesar de no mostrar nada en su interior albergaba una ira descomunal y estaba a punto de que su forma dragón tomara el relevo, pero se mantuvo.

Jack simplemente se encontraba molesto por la forma en que lo llevaba

Jack: oye suéltame, puedo ir yo solo

Salomon: lo siento, pero esto es una urgencia

Y ambos desaparecieron en una ráfaga de aire dejando solo a Chase, molesto, enfadado, y confundido

En una zona del bosque salomon reaparece agarrando a Jack como si fuera una novia

Jack: está bien, ¿Qué ocurre?

Salomon: nada, solo me apetecía verte

Jack: ¿qué?, bájame te lo exijo

Jack empieza a moverse de todas maneras para poder escapar. Salomon empieza a reírse entre los dientes, era una risa tranquila y sin ninguna maldad. Salomon suelta a Jack

Salomon: bueno, en verdad si hay algo que tenemos que hablar

En ese momento la sonrisa cambia a una cara seria

Salomon: solo puedo decirte que fénix vendrá a por ti pronto

Jack: ¿fénix?

Salomon: lo siento Jack, tengo que irme

Y Salomon volvió a desaparecer dejado una ráfaga de aire frio dejando solo a Jack, confundido y preocupado.

Jack: ¿fénix?

Jack estuvo andando por el bosque hasta que encontró una caravana abandonada, pero dentro estaba lleno de cables, objetos metálicos, piezas de robots, y herramientas por todas partes, y no estaba de más las manchas de aceite en el suelo y por las paredes. Jack se puso una chaqueta negra larga por la punta rota y chamuscada, sus guantes sin dedos y por último sus viejas gafas amarillas con la espiral roja algo desgastadas y se puso a trabajar en sus robots.

Gracias por leer este capitulo, dejadme reviews porfavor sobre lo que opinais


	8. Chapter 8

Los pensamientos están- " "

En la nueva ciudadela de Chase Young Shadow se encontraba entrenando con una pantera negra. Estaba muy centrada en la lucha hasta que vio a Chase, enfadado y frustrado. Él iba caminando con pasos pesados a su habitación, necesitaba meditación, ahora se encontraba muy tenso, y ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba y también dejar su mente en blanco, no podía pensar fríamente, así que sin mirar a sus gatos, ni a su aprendiz/hija y se fue a meditar.

Shadow por su parte perdió contra la pantera negra llamada Ainia, y se fue a su habitación seguida por Ainia. Al llegar ella en su habitación se lanzó a la cama tapando su cara con la almohada

Ainia: Shadow, ¿Qué ocurre?

Shadow: urghhh….

Ainia: Shadow

Shadow: urgh

Ainia: Shadow, te he criado desde que Chase te creo, y sé que tú no eres así en una batalla, así que dime, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Shadow: pues veras hace unos días padre, estuvo observando a un muchacho, entonces yo lo vi y me gusto

Ainia: ¿te gusto?

Shadow: si, no sé cómo explicar-lo, pero él era no sé solo sé que me gusto

Ainia: entiendo, entonces ve a verlo

Shadow se sonroja furtivamente quedándose tan roja como un tomate

Shadow: ¡ESTAS LOCA!

Ainia: solo digo, si realmente te gusto verlo, podrías volverlo a hacer

Shadow: pero… padre…

Ainia: no te preocupes por el maestro Chase, solo será un momento y ahora se encuentra en meditación y estará bastante tiempo, por verlo una vez no pasara nada

Shadow: solo una vez

Ainia: exacto

Shadow y Ainia fueron a la fuente que era una especie de tele transportador desde la ciudadela

Hasta donde quisieras.

Shadow llego a la fuente, tomo una respiración profunda y dijo el nombre de la persona a la que quería ver

Shadow: Jack…spicer

El agua va cambiando y se ve una imagen de Jack dentro de su nuevo laboratorio arreglando una especie de robot

Shadow toma una respiración profunda y le tira al agua llegando a la vieja caravana detrás de Jack completamente seca

Shadow: saludos, Jack spicer soy Shadow la aprendiz de Chase Young. ¿Te… te gustaría tomar un te conmigo?

Jack: uh… eh….

Shadow: ¿así que…si?

Jack: estoy bastante ocupado en este momento

Shadow: siento haberte interrumpido

Jack: no hay problema quizá la próxima vez o algo vale, adiós

Shadow: "próxima vez" esta bien adiós

Mientras en la ciudadela Chase Young tenía una discusión con su dragón interior

Chase: cállate

Dragón: esa actitud hizo que Jack se alejara de nosotros

Chase: era débil, no nos serviría de nada

Dragón: nos daba amor, nos daba calor, nos daba vida, era lo mejor que nos pasó, pero tu puto orgullo hizo que se alejara

Chase: no era un guerrero

Dragón: es verdad, pero era fuerte, seguía con nosotros incluso con todo el dolor que le causaste, ambos lo queremos de vuelta, que este con nosotros, sentir el calor de su cuerpo en un abrazo, su sonrisa sincera, su respiración al dormir, su cara al sonrojarse y darle placer de noche y de día

Chase: el ya no está con nosotros

Dragón: ahora ha vuelto, lo mejor es que dejes tu orgullo y vallas a por él, porque tengo la sensación de que nos va a ser el único

Chase: ¿y qué quieres que haga?

Dragón: no lo se, no voy a hacerte yo todo el trabajo

Chase: esta estúpida conversación me ha dejado exhausto me tomare mi sopa lao mang y quizás una pequeña siesta

Las horas habían pasado y la noche era lluviosa con rayos y truenos en el cielo, en un edificio que era una antigua escuela abandonada, todo parecía bien desde fuera pero todo eso cambia cuando se oye una explosión y sale humo de un agujero en medio del edificio.

Dentro del edificio había un entrenador corriendo por el pasillo (los del primer capítulo) siguiendo a Jack con una gabardina negra quemada y rota por la punta, una chistera larga morada oscura atada con un trozo de tela rojo brillante, con los extremos sobresaliendo y las puntas también quemadas, tenía colocadas sus gafas amarillas con la espiral roja sobre sus ojos, sus guantes negros sin dedos, pantalones negros y botas militares, una pequeña marca negra sobre salía de su ojo derecho.

Jack estaba corriendo por un pasillo, buscando una habitación en concreto, pero entonces se empezó a escuchar disparos de una metralleta, una bala le acertó en el brazo izquierdo. Jack empezó a correr con más rapidez, dejando atrás al entrenador. Pero entonces salieron otros dos entrenadores, uno llevaba un cuchillo y la otra una sierra mecánica. La entrenadora con la sierra mecánica se acercó a Jack acercándole la sierra al hombro haciéndole un corte poco profundo, pero si doloroso.

La entrenadora se aleja unos pasos para luego intentar darle otro corte. Pero este mortal, se acerca y pone su sierra en diagonal, se abalanza sobre Jack pero este lo esquiva en el último segundo dejando la sierra apagada y pegada al suelo. La entrenadora intenta sacar su sierra incrustada sin éxito, entonces siente una patada en el estómago.

Jack sale corriendo escaleras abajo y lanza una bomba destruyendo las escaleras, sigue bajando hasta que va por otro pasillo y entra en una sala llena de archivadores, busca entre los muchos que hay y abre un cajón en particular, y coge algunas fichas se da la vuelta para volver por la puerta, pero se empieza a escuchar estallidos detrás de la puerta y esta se está aboyando, sin otra salida salta por una ventana de un tercer piso y por suerte aterriza sobre un montón de bolsas de basura. Salió corriendo hasta salir de esa escuela abandonada, de su chaqueta saco un dispositivo de tele transportación.

Llego a casa su casa donde en el sofá se encontraban sentados Megan ahora con 11 años lleva con un vestido rosa pálido de manga larga, calcetines blancos cortos y zapatos marrones. El pelo suelto con un clip en el lado izquierdo del pelo.

A su lado un niño de 6 años con el pelo color naranja jengibre, con ojos verdes y sonrojadas mejillas, lleva una camiseta verde pálido y pantalones hasta las rodillas de un verde llamativo y bambas blancas y azul oscuro se llama Nick

Jack: hola chicos

Nick: ¡Jackie!

Megan: hola Jack, ¿de dónde vienes?, espera, mmh… ¿una cita? Jajajaja, no imposible

Jack: hola meg, ¿no deberíais estar dormidos?

Megan: nop

Jack: a la cama todos

Megan: vale aburrido, nos vamos

Megan y Nick se van a sus habitaciones y Jack también. Al llegar a su habitación se quitó la ropa, se vendo las heridas se puso una camiseta cualquiera se puso unos pantalones anchos de chándal y se fue a dormir.

Gracias por leer este capítulo espero que os haya gustado dejad un comentario por favor los aprecio mucho ;D


	9. Chapter 9

Esa noche Jack se quedó profundamente dormido y se quedó tan profundamente dormido que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se coló en su habitación, tampoco se dio cuenta de que esa misma persona se metió dentro de su cama y le abrazó por la cintura.

Pero Jack estaba muy absorto en su sueño. En ese sueño se veía en un laberinto de piedra bastante extenso. En una de las paredes una estrella dentro de un circulo. Entonces el sueño cambia y ahora solo es un fondo negro y la misma persona que apareció en sus sueños, una persona con una máscara de V de vendetta, vestido de negro hasta los pies sumergido dentro de un fondo negro. La imagen se volvió a transformar en una escuela, toda de piedra con grandes ventanales y por el alrededor todo era campo. El sueño vuelve a cambiar otra vez a la misma persona solo que ahora podía verle un poco el rostro, pero nada más una sonrisa sádica que se le había formado… y entonces el sonido de la alarma lo despertó con un sobresalto. Jack apaga el despertador, pero siente algo en su cintura y ve que dos manos la envuelven y a le mime durmiendo a su lado

Jack: ¡qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo!

Le mime se despierta abraza a Jack y le da un beso en la frente

Jack: aléjate de mi

Jack coge su ropa de calle y se cambia en el baño, al cambiarse sale corriendo por la calle, pero se choca con alguien a quien no le apetecía ver, nada más y nada menos que a Clay

Clay: vaya, vaya, ¿Cómo andas vaquero?

Jack: iría mejor, si me dejarais de seguir

Clay: relaja esos humos, solo fue una coincidencia

Jack: ahhh, así ahora que estas aquí, tengo que decirte algo, Chase quiere hacer una alianza o algo así hablad con él y dejadme en paz

Jack se va con paso ligero pero Clay le agarra del brazo con fuerza

Jack: ¿pero qué haces?

Clay: tenemos una charla pendiente

Jack: no tengo nada que hablar con ninguno de vosotros

Clay: por favor solo una taza de café y lo olvidamos ¿vale?

Jack: si con eso me dejas en paz vale

Clay: bien, pues, vámonos

Jack: ¿a dónde?

Clay: pues, ¿qué tal al sitio ese donde nos vimos?

Jack: ahhh está bien, venga vamos

Clay y Jack se van al gummys sin dirigirse una palabra. En el gummys son atendidos por André

Jack: ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Clay: directo al grano

Jack: hablar con vosotros no es lo que tenía planeado para un sábado, haz las preguntas y ya

Clay: ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Jack: no creo que eso os importe tanto a vosotros, no te acuerdas Jack spicer un inútil que no llegara a nada, un niño de mama, que no sabe hacer nada bien, un wu inútil para el inútil de Jack, no te suena eso

Clay: Jack, yo…yo…lo siento

Jack: da igual, eso solo fue la guinda del pastel

Clay: ¿a que te refieres?

Jack: antes vivía con mis tíos y abuelos, yo digamos que soy un bastardo para ellos, así que cada vez que cometía un error me encerraban en una jaula, un dia me harte y me fui

Clay: joder

Jack: ¿Qué? ¿querias la verdad, no? Pues es esa aunque no te guste

Clay: no…no es eso es solo que…no parecías triste ni nada

Jack: tengo 2 hermanos pequeños y una prima pequeña con los que vivía, uno tiene que olvidarse de sus propios problemas y estar ahí para que ellos estén bien, aunque sea duro, porque nadie más lo iba a hacer

Clay: no eras tan malo, solo lo pasabas mal

Clay coge una de las manos de Jack con ambas de las suyas

Jack: ¿Qué haces?

Clay toma una respiración profunda i decide hablar

Clay: Jack spicer…. Yo… yo…. Yo te prometo que cuidare de ti

Jack: ¿Qué?

Clay: no quiero que te vayas así de nuevo, no quiero que te alejes de mí. Tú…tú me gustas más de lo que me ha gustado nadie, y quiero estar contigo

Jack: logra sacar su mano entre las de Jack y sale corriendo, levantando una nube de humo

Clay: parece que no le gusto

André: no es eso, es solo que el amor para él es difícil de asimilar y tú te has tirado de cabeza a un barranco, vas a tener que ir más despacio

Clay: gracias

André: pero te lo advierto, como le hagas algo malo, o daño o cualquier cosa te arrancare la piel a tiras, te romperé todos los huesos y te hare llorar lágrimas de sangre

André clava un cuchillo delante de clay que a este le tomo sorprendido. Ahora el pobre clay estaba sudando y palido del miedo

André: me he expresado con claridad

Clay: si, si señor

André: bien

André vuelve a su sonrisa tranquila como si no pasara nada

André: vas a querer algo más

Clay: yo, no, no gracias, me voy adiós

André: que tengas un buen día

Y Clay también se va corriendo para reunirse con sus amigos

siento haber tardado tanto y que el capitulo sea tan corto espero que os guste


	10. Chapter 10

Jack corre hasta llegar a su caravana, y al llegar se pone su ropa de trabajo y se pone a reparar un robot, este robot era robo Jack

Jack: robo Jack, despierta

Robo Jack abre los ojos y se despierta, levantándose de la mesa de trabajo y poniéndose de pie

Robo Jack: al fin, puedo despertar y robar la vida de Jack spicer

Jack: hola, estoy aquí

Robo Jack: mierda maestro, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué es este sitio?

Jack: quien te crees que te ha reparado, bienvenido a mi nuevo laboratorio

Robo Jack: genial, ahora voy a tener que seguir tus normas

Jack: haz lo que quieras, mientras no te metas en mi vida

Robo Jack: ¿i ahora qué?, se supone que te doy las gracias

Jack: no lo sé, pero yo tengo que irme

Y con esas últimas palabras Jack se fue. Mientras los dragones xiaolin y los heylin estaban atados a unas cadenas en una cueva en medio de la nada, en medio de todos había una persona que no podían identificar, puesto que tenia una gabardina de azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta los pies, y una capucha con la que le tapaba la cara

Chase: estúpido niñato, bájame si no quieres que desate toda mi furia en ti

Misterioso: por supuesto que lo harías, pero estoy esperando a un viejo amigo

Omi: no creas que solo porque nos hayas atado significa que hayas ganado, el bien siempre triunfa contra el mal

Misterioso: jajajajajajaja, sabes una cosa hace un tiempo yo también pensaba así, pero abri mis ojos, y ahora, tengo poder, fuerza, soy alguien muy poderoso, soy fénix

Wuya: en serio? Oye porque no tu y yo nos aliamos

Fénix: no necesito aliarme, con desesperados que creen que pueden ganar

Wuya: pero tu que te crees mocoso

Fénix: ya es la hora

En ese momento Jack aparece con la katana roja en sus manos

Fénix: valla Jack, ha pasado mucho tiempo des de que nos vimos, aparte de crecer no has cambiado nada

Jack: no puedo decir lo mismo de ti,

Fénix: lo que perdí no es nada con lo que he ganado, pero basta de palabras

En una de sus mangas saca un palo de hierro, fénix avanza rápidamente hacia Jack y le da un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que este se desangre, Jack le hace un corte diagonal en el pecho de fénix, pero rápidamente su piel esta sin ningún rasguño, eso le sorprendió a Jack

Fénix: es lo bueno de ser un antiguo, las heridas son invisibles sin dolor, y sin ningún remordimiento de matarte AMIGO

Jack vuelve con la katana pero esta vez va al cuello, pero fénix lo esquivo en el último segundo, pero se le cayó la capucha y revelo su rostro, es un chico de 17 años, moreno de ojos negros, con un corte antiguo en forma de x en la cara y otro recto en la frente, y gran parte de su cara estaba quemada

Jack: ¿mar….co?

Fénix: tan hermoso me veo ahora que te he dejado sin palabras ¿verdad?

Jack: más bien loco

Raimundo: siento interrumpir pero, ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!

Fénix: me parece que no les has hablado de la gran guerra, ni de que nuestra especie domina el mundo desde que se creo

Chase: ¿Qué?

Annibal: mocoso, si el mundo hubiera sido dominado ya lo sabríamos

Fénix empieza a reír como un loco sin control, hasta se cae de rodillas, sin poder evitar la risa

Fénix: vuestro sentido del humor es buenísimo, deja que te copie el chiste, seguro que arraso en cualquier parte

Jack aprovecha y le corta un brazo a fénix, pero este se le vuelve a pegar rápido

Fénix: pensaste que era tan fácil

Fénix coge a Jack del hombro y lo tira en una pared de la cueva haciendo un gran y profundo agujero dentro de esta

Fénix: sería divertido seguir, pero tengo una reunión con España y Portugal, así que nos vemos luego

Fénix se convierte en humo y desaparece, y las cadenas también, Una ráfaga de viento entra en la habitación y hace desaparecer a Jack también.

En la habitación de Jack este se encontraba descansando y salomon sentado a su lado con su mano encima de la de Jack.

Jack se despierta i se aleja de salomon

Jack: que te crees que estas haciendo

Salomon: estaba preocupado por ti, soy tu caballero, no iba a dejarte solo

Jack: estoy perfectamente, ¿no me ves?

Salomon: claro, lo he visto absolutamente todo

Jack: yo te mato pervertido

Salomon: mi curiosidad era demasiado tentadora

Jack: yo te mato

Jack va hacia donde esta salomon para ahorcarlo, pero llaman a la puerta. Jack va a la puerta y ve a una chica de 18 años, con el pelo atado a una coleta al lado, un jersey blanco y una falda marrón claro hasta las rodillas y sandalias negras

Mujer misteriosa: Jack, debemos casarnos, pronto


	11. Chapter 11

En la mesa del comedor Jack y la mujer misteriosa se encontraban discutiendo mientras que salomon estaba en la cocina haciendo café, estaba muy molesto, con esta situación, pero una explosión hizo que le sacara de sus pensamientos, en el comedor los monjes xiaolin y el lado heylin habían aparecido de improvisto

Omi: Jack spicer nos debes muchas explicaciones y…..

Raimundo: ¿y quien es ella?

Raimundo parecía molesto con la presencia de esta chica en casa de Jack, aunque efectivamente no era el único, pues todo el mundo tenía como un aura oscura en su alrededor

Mujer misteriosa: soy Dennis

Jack: muy bien, Dennis, personas, personas Dennis

Dennis: Jack, por favor hazme el favor

Jack: que no, si quieres te robo un banco, hago el ridículo a nivel mundial, pero en mi vida pienso hacerte ese favor, búscate a otro

Wuya: no nos importan vuestros problemas de pareja, pero el niñato tiene cosas que explicarnos

Dennis: no pienso permitir que le hables de esa manera, tu solo eres una vieja que no tiene valor

Wuya: Chase, vas a dejar que esa me hable así

Chase: no ha dicho ninguna mentira

Dennis: bueno, Jack no hay mas opciones tenemos que casarnos

Shadow: maestro, que es eso de ¿casarse?

Chase: para empezar, deberías decirnos que relación mantenéis, es extraño que una desconocida hable de casarse con alguien como spicer

Dennis: su prima

Jack: mi prima

Chase: ¿prima? ¿Se trata de una relación incestuosa?

Dennis: por supuesto que no, para empezar no tenemos ninguna relación sanguínea, y segundo si le pido ese favor solo es para que no me casen a la fuerza con un borracho

Clay: estoy confundido, si eres su prima, pero no tenéis la misma sangre… yo…

Dennis: Jack, ¿no tienes clase?

Jack: pero es domingo

Dennis: no, es lunes

Jack: mierda, bueno adiós nos vemos luego Dennis

Y con eso Jack se va, dejando a dennis con los monjes y los heylin

Dennis: yo también me voy

Omi: espera, podrías hablarnos de Jack cuando era pequeño

Dennis: yo lo conocí cuando el ya tenía 13 años, no lo conocí cuando era pequeño

Chase: ¿alguna vez te hablo de la gran guerra?

Dennis: no, pero me dijo que nunca me confiara de nadie de gran poder, dijo que todo el que tenía poder aunque fuera pequeño estaba siendo un títere de los antiguos y que incluso había una fuerza mayor, era algo raro, pero siempre pude confiar en él. Pero no sois los monjes xiaolin y el gran grupo malvado heylin, porque no usáis vuestra magia o lo que sea y ya está.

Wuya: niñata ingrata, tú no sabes nada de nada, no vengas de manera condescendiente para….

Dennis: oh, vamos, Jack me conto todo acerca de su vida mágica, solo sois un par de aprovechados, egoístas, él es un chico extraordinario, pero no tiene poderes, no es inmortal.

Por los ojos de Dennis salían lágrimas que no paraban, aunque ella no hacia ningún ruido, y sus mejillas se volvían rojas.

Dennis: él no es el más fuerte, es un genio pero, no el más inteligente del mundo, pero el es una persona que da igual lo que pase el siempre va a estar ahí y puede tener un simple corte en el dedo o casi morir, pero…pero el lucha y sobrevive, nunca os a interesado, y ahora que todos nosotros podemos ser felices y…. solo os interesa para vuestro propio juego de siempre bueno pues, ya me he cansado así que ¡alejaos de el!

Y con esas palabras ella se va pegando un portazo, mientras tanto en la calle Jack está corriendo en pijama para ir a clase pero se encuentra con Jessica ahora vestida con unos leggins negros ajustados y rotos, una camiseta de manga corta ancha de color rosa dejándose ver su hombro y un chaleco blanco y rojo y botas militares, estaba bebiéndose un batido de color naranja.

Jessica: vaya, parece que santa Claus me ha dejado un regalo por adelantado

Jack: ¿de que estas hablando?, oye ¿porque no vas a clase?

Jessica: hoy es domingo

Jack: mierda, mierda, mierda, pero ¿en serio? No me jodas, sabes hoy llevo un día horrible así que lo siento pero me tengo que ir

Jessica: no pasa nada, pero que sepas que me debes una cita y te la voy a pedir en cualquier momento

Jack: ¿Qué?

Jessica: estaba de broma, será mejor que vuelvas a casa antes de que…

Pero en ese momento apareció Axel con una camiseta azul cielo y pantalones negros largos con bambas blancas.

Axel saca su móvil y hace una foto, esto hace que Jack se dé la vuelta y se enfade

Jack: ¿¡que te crees que estás haciendo!?

Axel: una foto, eres tan adorable en pijama, oye que te parece si dor-mi-mos juntos

Jack: de ninguna manera idiota,

Axel: oye solo era una idea, pero podemos hablar a solas

Jack: claro

Jack sigue a axel a un callejón oscuro

Jack: vale de que quieres hablar

Axel: no me gusta

Jack: ¿Qué?

Axel: todos a tu alrededor te confiesan o te besan o hacen algo contigo, pero yo solo estoy aquí sin que tu veas las indirectas

Jack: Axel, ¿no entiendo?

Axel: esa parte inocente de ti me gusta, pero ahora estoy muy enfadado, no entiendo como no te das cuenta ¿es que a ti tus padres nunca...? Perdona, no quería….

Jack: da igual, no es como si no supiera que están muertos. Tú eres la primera persona en la que pude confiar después de… bueno a lo que iba, yo no entiendo las relaciones humanas y el afecto, sé que en un principio es genial, pero sé que luego acabas echo una mierda. No sé por qué la gente me trata como me trata el 99% de las veces, pero me parece divertido el que tú lo hagas. Me me gusta que intentes esas cosas, aunque es raro y asqueroso

Axel: no…no debí decir eso, pero no podía aguantar mas estar solo en la friendzone cuando los demás pueden saltar en ella

Jack: oye, me encantaría seguir con la charla pero tengo que ir al templo de tayoshi a cambiarme

Axel: si claro, ah por cierto, me gustan tus nuevos calzoncillos rojos

Jack: ¿Qué?

Axel: es lo bueno de ser info, que lo se todo de todos y lo uso en su contra

Jack se le queda mirando por un momento con la cara roja, y luego sale corriendo sin percatarse que una chica de 18 años con el pelo blanco atado a una coleta rosa, casi desecha con los ojos morado claro y un vestido amarillo veraniego les ha estado espiando por todo este tiempo

Acosadora: después de tanto tiempo, aun sigue siendo el mismo, ahora voy a volver a estar con el y nadie me lo va a quitar, mi destino es estar con el NO IMPORTA LO DEMAS, SI TENGO QUE HACERLO LOS MATARE A TODOS


	12. Chapter 12

Jack llego a la cafetería gumys donde André le presto algo de ropa y ahora ambos se encontraban tomando un café comiendo dulces y charlando

Jack: y por eso tuve que salir de mi casa en pijama

André: mmh, mejor será que les digas la verdad o tendrás demasiados problemas

Jack: es difícil decirles sobre algo que no entenderían

André: la herida aún le falta un poco de cicatrizar, pero eres mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos

Jack: eso lo dices porque no les conoces

André: tampoco tengo intención de conocerlos, escucha si te pasa algo siempre me lo puedes decir ¿vale?

André pasa los dedos por el pelo de Jack dándole una tierna sonrisa

Jack: está bien

André: por cierto mañana llega Casandra de quedarse con sus amigos

Jack: es una chica independiente

André: se parece a ti, por algo sois hermanos

Jack: es un poco raro todo, en fin tengo 3 hermanos adoptivos y aun es un poco raro pasar tiempo con takashi. Pero es genial siempre tiene razón y es muy calmado, aunque también aburrido

André: entiendo, Jack. ¿tu quieres mucho a tu familia verdad?

Jack: si, bueno a mis primas y hermanos, pero odio al resto, a mis abuelos, tíos. Incluso a mi padre biológico. Creo que cuando creces te vuelves un cabronazo

André: oye si a ti te pidieran perdón, ¿tú les perdonarías?

Jack: no sé, pero no te preocupes, esas cosas son del pasado, además tú no eres como los demás, me trataste bastante bien. Incluso desde que nos conocimos, fue extraño que un desconocido me tendiera la mano sin hacerme daño

André: Jack…yo….

Jack: gracias por la comida, pero tengo que irme, no quiero que Casandra me pegue una paliza por no estar allí para recoger-los

Jack sale de la cafetería dejando a André solo. André recoge lo el vaso, los cubiertos, y el plato que ha estado usando anteriormente. Los friega y después se pone a limpiar con un trapo la barra con la cabeza baja. Pero empiezan a caer lágrimas de sus ojos, intenta secárselas con las mangas pero cada vez salían muchas más y con más fuerza, sin poder pararlas y fluían libremente por sus mejillas. André se pone a llorar desconsoladamente con la cabeza tapada por sus brazos mientras en su mente recuerda la razón

Flashback: 

En un pequeño pueblo playero destruido a cenizas con el sonido de armas disparando a diestro y siniestro con los cuerpos muertos de civiles va llenando las calles, el sonido de las bombas cayendo y los edificios, las casas, los coches destruidos por todas partes. En medio de todo ese desastre se encontraba un hombre de 27 años pelirrojo con barba de tres días, su ropa estaba manchada de barro y sangre hasta no poder saber de qué color es. Sus ojos negros estaban llenos de miedo y su piel se había quedado pálida por tener que presenciar aquel desastre.

Se queda quieto sin hacer nada en medio de todo el desastre hasta que escucha el llanto de un niño pequeño. Atemorizado corre guiado por ese sonido hasta encontrarse con un pequeño niño de 5 años de piel pálida como la luna y cabello rojo con sus manos tapaba sus ojos que no paraban de llorar una camiseta blanca con rayas rojas, pantalones tejanos azules que le llegan a las rodillas y chanclas de playa marrones claras

Hombre: Jack, ¿estás bien? Tranquilo vale, todo saldrá bien

Jack: tío, tío Johnny, tengo miedo. No, no he visto ni a mama, ni a papa ni a Max, por favor no me dejes

Johnny: te prometo que no te abandonare yo…

Pero en ese momento a unos metros detrás de ellos un soldado que empezó a hacer sonidos con la garganta para llamar la atención.

Johnny se da la vuelta viendo al soldado que le hacia señas para que se acercara a el

Johnny: espera aquí, no te preocupes

Jack: va…vale

Johnny va hacia el soldado hasta estar frente a frente del soldado

Soldado: es la hora

Johnny: ¿Cómo, tan pronto?

Soldado: te advertimos de esto, debemos irnos en breve, o nos vamos sin ti

Johnny: ¿pero y mi sobrino, mi hermana?

Soldado: escucha señor periodista, hicimos un trato no te preocupes ellos no sufrirán. Pero antes recuerda el trato

Johnny: esta…. Bien

Johnny vuelve hacia donde se encontraba Jack acercándose a el a paso lento con la cabeza agachada hasta volver donde se encontraba antes

Jack: ¿qué pasa tío Johnny?

Johnny: Jack… yo lo siento… de verdad lo siento mucho

Jack: ¿qué?

Johnny le pega un puñetazo en la cabeza a Jack haciendo que este caiga con la cabeza desangrándose. Cuando Jack está en el suelo Johnny le pega patadas 3 patadas en el estómago.

Jack esta de rodillas arrastrándose por el suelo alejándose todo lo posible de Johnny. Intenta recuperar el equilibrio pero con dificultades, cuando logra ponerse de pie, le dedica una mirada de odio a Johnny con lágrimas en sus ojos y se aleja corriendo de el todo lo que puede.

Soldado: vámonos

El soldado se lleva a Johnny lejos de hay en dirección contraria a la que corrió Jack, el soldado sube a Johnny a un jet donde a su lado se encontraba el orador del colegio privado

Orador: me alegra volver a verte Johnny Spicer

Johnny: eres tú….

Fin flashback

André se recompone y se limpia todas sus lágrimas de su rostro mojándose la cara.

Mientras en la estación de autobuses Jack está esperando un autobús, cuando este llega se baja una chica de color de 14 años, su piel es morena chocolate. Con el pelo negro, ondulado que le llega hasta los hombros. También con ojos negros profundos. Camiseta blanca de tirantes y pantalones piratas, con zapatillas rojas. Sujetando un bebe de piel clara, rubio y de ojos azules en sus brazos y una mochila a sus espaldas.

Casandra: Jack, has venido

Jack: pues claro, como no iba a venir a recoger a mi hermana pequeña

Casandra: tengo 14 años, ya no soy una niña

Jack: emm, sí, sí que lo eres

Casandra: tú que hacías a los 14, espera no me lo digas luchando por juguetes

Jack: mas o menos

Casandra: venga va, llévame a casa estoy segura de que todos me están esperando

Jack: siii… claro

Casandra: vamos andando o vas a sacar giroscópico de doraemon

Jack: ja ja, muy graciosa, venga vámonos doraemon

Casandra: eres un gilipollas

Jack: si, si claro, lo que digas

De lo que nadie se dio cuenta es de que detrás de los arbustos se encontraba acosadora que los estaba espiando con unos binoculares

Acosadora: menos mal, solo es la hermana de Jack, pero no puedo bajar la guardia estoy segura de que él tiene muchos admiradores tendré que matarlos a todos, porque Jack es mío. Solo mío


	13. Chapter 13

El fin de semana había pasado rápidamente y volvía a ser lunes otra vez, sin embargo Chase Young se encontraba en lo alto de una colina frente al maestro fung hablando de manera seria y fría

Maestro fung: ¿entonces hablamos de una alianza?

Chase: de manera temporal, solo hasta que todo vuelva a ser como tiene que ser

Maestro fung: es una idea bastante interesante sin embargo la confianza entre el xiaolin y el heylin es inexistente, ¿cómo podremos confiar los unos en los otros después de lo que nos ha pasado?

Chase: no hay otras opciones por muy desagradable que sea la situación

Maestro fung: lo sé, teniendo todo en cuenta creo que sería lo mejor

Chase: me alegra de que estemos de acuerdo

Maestro fung: sin embargo no será fácil hacer que esto funcione mantendré un ojo abierto sigo desconfiando de todo el bando heylin

Chase: comprendo, dile a tus aprendices que recojan sus cosas os instalareis en mi ciudadela

Maestro fung: lo hare

Y ambos se van en direcciones opuestas Chase a su ciudadela y fung a reunirse con sus alumnos que vivían en una tienda de campaña por los alrededores. Los monjes se encontraban cerca del rio meditando hasta que ping pong empezó a hablar

Ping pong: ¿chicos?

Rai: ¿Qué pasa ping pong?

Ping pong: pues, he estado pensando, estaría bien que si nos tuviéramos que ir que Jack spicer viniera con nosotros

Se creó un momento de tensión con un silencio incómodo y parecía que nadie lo iba a romper por un tiempo. Se podía romper la tensión con un cuchillo pero…

Rai: p…por qué… dices e…eso

Ping pong: bueno, se supone que era un villano, pero no lo veía tanto como un villano, es más como una persona normal

Rai: ping pong Jack es un ser maligno, no creo que nos ayude como líder no quiero que nadie del grupo salga herido

Ping pong: esta…bien

Y se volvió a crear ese silencio incomodo solo que esta vez nadie lo quería romper.

Paso algún tiempo y los monjes se instalaron en la guarida de Young junto con el heylin, por seguro que se avecinan tormentas y muchísimos problemas, pero un pequeño niño del lado xiaolin quería hablar sobre algo con alguien ahora mismo.

Caminando para ir a la calle para ir clase Jack se tropezó con una cierta bola de queso

Jack: mierda, que daño

Omi: spicer, tenemos que hablar

Jack: tengo que irme ya bola de queso

Omi: es importante, por favor

Jack: aghh, vale ¿Qué pasa?

Omi: pues…veras… puede que…quizás…tu tecnología…no…sea tan mala

Jack: ¿gracias?, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver ahora?

Omi: bueno, clay nos conto acerca de la alianza y pensamos ¿Quién nos podría ayudar? Y tu bueno, yo, creemos que…

Jack: me quieres decir que me quereis tan desesperadamente, para volver porque necesitáis mis robots, cosa que destruíais muy rápidamente

Omi: bueno… no es lo que he dicho pero…

Jack: así me ha sonado

Omi se estaba poniendo rojo levemente agitando sus manos muy rápido intentando negar

Omi: no, no es eso

Jack: vale, intentare ir después de clase, pero no te prometo nada, de todos modos sabía que cuando os ponéis pesados lo haría

Omi: entonces vendrás

Jack: si no tengo más remedio

Omi: te espero digo esperamos si eso

Omi se va por donde ha venido rápidamente dejando una nube de humo a su paso

Jack: porque tengo la sensación de que la he cagado y que voy a tener un montón de problemas


	14. Chapter 14

Varias horas habían pasado des de la charla de Omi con Jack y el pequeño se lo conto a todos aunque cada cual tenía su propia reacción ya que cada cual tenía sus diferentes problemas a que viniera o no porque digamos que fue el protagonista de muchos, muchos, muchos sueños húmedos en donde las personas por desgracia solo se podían desahogarse con un solitario.

Por esa razón no sabían si el que viniera era bueno o malo básicamente por vergüenza o simplemente el chico no les caía bien pero había un simple detalle no sabían cuando vendría haciéndoles que los nervios se los comieran por dentro, aunque sinceramente no podían entender porque se lo tomaban tan enserio y ellos ya sabían que en cuanto vinieran le dirían que su tecnología es mala y se iría otra vez, pero no sabían cómo iban a reaccionar cuando llegara.

Mientras tanto en la caravana abandonada en medio del bosque ahora el laboratorio de Jack se encontraba un robot completamente funcional con la misma apariencia de Jack solo que con 14 años de edad sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora

Robo Jack: ¿Por qué el maestro me habrá reparado?, no, no pienses en eso ahora Rj, lo que debo hacer es pensar en un plan para dominar el mundo. Pero antes debo despertar a mis compañeros robots

Robo Jack intenta encender las maquinas pero siente que su motor interno dentro del abdomen no

Paraba de calentarse, ya lo había intentado todo pero no le quedó otra que ver a su estúpido creador para que arreglara pero los otros robots le dijeron que hoy el maestro vendría tarde.

Mientras en la guarida de Chase Young la gente estaba empezando a impacientarse pues eran casi las nueve de la noche. En la habitación de Shadow se encontraba ella rebuscando en un armario antiguo de madera lanzando sus armaduras al suelo hasta que aparece Ainia

Ainia: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo jovencita?

Shadow: busco una armadura

Ainia: la que tienes está bien

Shadow: no, necesito una diferente, una que me haga ver una gran guerrera, fuerte, segura, sin miedo y capaz de impresionar

Ainia: la que llevas está bien, además el amo dice que le acompañes en su reunión con los monjes y el chico

Shadow: ¿chico? ¿Qué chico?

Ainia: no me dijo, solo ve a ver

Shadow: de acuerdo

Y Shadow se fue a una sala especial para reuniones es una habitación bastante simple las paredes son de piedra gris al igual que el suelo y el resto de las habitaciones. No había gran cosa en esa sala solo una mesa de madera junto con asientos de madera en los que se encontraban todos. Con un aire bastante tenso evitando las miradas los unos de los otros pues la confianza era inexistente entre heylin y xiaolin, y tampoco había mucha confianza entre los del heylin pues cualquiera podría traicionarlos, pero todavía no ha habido la oportunidad, el ambiente se iba caldeando cada vez más. Hasta que un rayo de luz penetro en la habitación haciéndose cada vez más grande que provenía de la puerta ahora medio abierta en la entrada se encontraba Jack spicer joven ex genio del mal.

Chase: llegas tarde spicer.

Jack: ya, lo siento he tenido algunos problemas en llegar

Chase: siéntate

Jack: emm… si claro

Jack se sienta al lado de le mime la persona con la que mejor se llevó cuando estaba en el lio del bien y el mal, entonces le mime rápidamente pega su silla junto la de Jack y este lo abraza restregando su cara en el hombro de Jack. Esta acción hace que los que están en la habitación se pongan bastante molestos y celosos por lo que hacía el mimo.

Chase aprieta sus puños con fuerza y se concentra en no dejar salir su forma de dragón y arrancarle la cabeza al mimo. Pero se contuvo y carraspeo su garganta haciendo que todos tomaran su atención

Chase: pues creo que todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí, así que ahora necesitamos es un plan

Jack: yo, yo no sé porque estoy aquí, a ver a mi me dijeron que necesitabais mi tecnología, pero ambos sabemos que no es cierto así que porque no me echáis y ya

Chase: cómo iba diciendo, necesitamos saber cuál es su punto débil

Raimundo: ¿cómo quieres que nosotros lo sepamos? Sabemos lo mismo que vosotros

Chase: pues si no recuerdo mal, vuestro maestro fue capaz de matar al primero que apareció

En ese momento dojo, el maestro fung y Jack se tensaron, pues eran los únicos que sabían la verdad de lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

Maestro fung: no es cierto, yo no lo mate

Chase: ¿entonces que?, nos estas diciendo que se fue solo

Maestro fung: no, solo digo que yo no fui quien lo hizo, soy un monje xiaolin no debo otorgarme logros falsos

Chase: esto es desesperante, tenemos que encontrar la forma de matarlos, y ahora que estamos todos unidos en una misma lucha, es la unica manera de ganar, así que como no se nos ocurra un plan estaremos en graves problemas

Jack: porque no les decís que se vallan y ya

Chase: ¡ESTUPIDO SPICER, COMO QUIERES QUE HABLEMOS CON ELLOS, HAN INTENTADO MATARNOS VARIAS VECES, Y POR DESGRACIA PARECEN PODEROSOS, YA QUE NO NOS APORTAS NADA AL MENOS CALLATE!

Jack: no es culpa mía que no sepáis como matar a un furukimono

En ese momento se creó un silencio y todos los ojos se posaron en Jack con los ojos abiertos

Chase: ¿Qué, acabas de decir?

Jack: na na na na na na na (es de my chermical romance na na na) mirad un unicornio verde cagando pastel

Pero nadie le quito la mirada excepto cyclop que no paraba de buscar con su ojo inquieto al unicornio aunque obviamente el unicornio no existía

Chase: spicer, tienes 1 minuto, para decirnos como es que conoces su nombre

Jack: vale, pero antes BOMBA DE HUMO

Entonces Jack lanza un objeto extraño al suelo haciendo que la habitación se llenara de humo, haciendo que nadie pudiera ver nada, cuando el humo disipo Jack había desaparecido

Clay: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Shadow: maestro ¿Qué clase de magia era esa?

Wuya: maldito niñato como se atreve a hacernos eso

Cyclop: buahhhh, buahhhhh, no pastel, no unicornio verde

Aníbal: al parecer, el chico es más interesante de lo que aparenta "tendré que tener una charla con él a solas"

No muy lejos de la ciudadela Jack se encontraba corriendo evitando al mundo mágico con el antes estaba tan mezclado, apenas había dejado la entrada cuando algunos de los guerreros felinos de Chase le rodearon

Jack: oh, venga ya "espera, serán gatos guerreros, pero son gatos al fin y al cabo"

Jack saca un bolígrafo que tenía laser y apunta a cualquier lado. Eso hace que los gatos miren embobados la luz y la persigan

Jack: eso es buenos gatitos

Haciendo esa estratagema pudo deshacerse de los guerreros de Chase pero perdió mucho tiempo, y los otros pudieron alcanzarle. Pero decidieron seguir en las sombras para poder atraparlo bien. Por parte de Jack, este estaba buscando la salida del bosque, pero parecía imposible, pues todo se veía igual, siguió por lo que parecía un camino, pero entonces una cuerda lo amarro por la cintura. Y Jack empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, pero él no lo estaba haciendo a propósito, era como si algo lo hiciera girar, estuvo girando mucho, y cuando por fin dejo de girar se dio cuenta de que estaba atado desde el cuello hasta los pies, se encontraba bastante mareado y apenas podía moverse. Al primer paso ya estuvo a punto de caerse pero su cabeza choco con un pecho de un hombre muy musculado y de camisa azul, al alzar la vista se dio cuenta de que era Clay.

Jack: que mierda estás haciendo, desátame

Pero clay no le hizo caso en vez de eso le cogió como una princesa y se lo llevo devuelta a la ciudadela de Young, sin embargo Jack no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, empezó a moverse para intentar deshacerse de el sin éxito, pero el igualmente sigue intentándolo hasta llegar a una habitación de la ciudadela donde lo coloco suavemente en una cama con sabanas de seda negra y lo empieza a desatar con mucho cuidado

Clay: ¿cómo te encuentras vaquero?

Jack: estaría mejor, si no me hubierais secuestrado

Clay: ¡no es un secuestro!, pero puedo preguntarte algo

Jack: pues….no se….

Clay: es sobre André, y tu prima

Jack: mmh… ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Clay: es, tu,….yo…. ¿tu relación, con ellos? Enserio tu prima dice algo de casaros y André, bueno mejor no hablar de ello

Jack: pues mi prima es mi prima, aunque a veces es demasiado manipulable, mi…quiero decir los Spicer tienen varias empresas y por el bien de que todo vaya bien y seguir manteniendo el dinero de la familia, si se puede ganar más, sin importar nada, tenían planeado una boda para la unión de empresas, pero como nos escapamos de casa, no, no sé cómo la localizaron, solo sé que estaba asustada y como no tenemos relación sanguínea pues fue a la desesperada diciéndome eso, pero no hay ninguna relación incestuosa ni nada, solo intenta sobrevivir de la manera que puede.

Clay: Jack…

En ese instante clay se coloca encima de Jack con sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del pelirrojo. Los latidos de su corazón latían con fuerza y sus mejillas sonrojadas que quemaban, trago saliva con fuerza y abrió la boca para hablar

Clay: Jack…lo que…lo que te dije en la cafetería

Jack se encontraba con sus mejillas en un tono rosado, estaba inmóvil incapaz de poder mover ni un musculo pero intento hablar

Jack: e…eso…fu…fue una broma o…o un truco ¿verdad?

Clay: no, por supuesto que no, tu…yo…en fin no era ninguna broma o truco, ahora si quieres yo…

Clay acerco su cara a la de Jack. Jack podía sentir las respiraciones profundas de clay en su oreja y como poco a poco el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del vaquero lo iba sintiendo cada vez más cerca. Jack se sentía un poco incómodo por la situación, los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada a Jack

Jack: NO, MIERDA

Jack levanto la rodilla con fuerza haciendo, entonces se oye un ruido sordo, resulta que Jack le había dado en la entrepierna a clay. El pobre clay se quedó pálido y quieto por una estatua por unos minutos hasta que cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor agarrando con ambas manos su entrepierna

Jack: emmh… ¿estás bien?

Clay: no, ay mis huevos

Jack: en mi defensa, estaba muy nervioso, no deberías haberme secuestrado para intentar violarme

Clay: yo…no…no iba a…dios esto es más doloroso que marcar a una vaca

Jack: iré a por hielo

Y Jack deja la habitación para ir en busca de hielo, pero por sorpresa se encontró con Raimundo

Rai: ¡oye Jack!

La voz de Rai, no sonaba enfadada, pero si un poco molesta. Jack se quedó petrificado en el sitio aunque en este caso no sabía si le iba a pegar una paliza o ser agradable aunque con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta de que puede pasar cualquier cosa cuando menos lo esperas

Rai: te he estado buscando

Jack: bueno aquí estoy

Rai: si, estas aquí

Entonces Rai se acerca muy bruscamente a Jack metiendo una pierna en medio de las de Jack, acariciándole el pelo y la mejilla con mucha ternura

Rai: no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí

Jack: ¿Qué pasa playboy? Te has cansado de jugar con las chicas y ahora lo quieres intentar conmigo

Rai: no Jack, yo no quiero jugar contigo, solo que quiero estar contigo

Jack: si este es un truco para que diga algo, de esta manera no funcionara

Rai: ¿realmente piensas eso de mí? Se que debo saber lo que pasa porque soy el líder, pero no te obligare a hablar si no quieres

Jack: en…en serio

Rai: si, y ahora

Rai se acercó a Jack aún más e intento darle un beso, pero Jack ahora con un sonrojo le hizo la cobra y se escapó de donde se encontraba haciendo que Rai besara al muro.

Jack logro escapar de dos atentados bastante extraños, ¿los monjes siempre lo habían visto así?, ¿o eso era ahora? Ignoro sus propios pensamientos y fue a buscar el puto hielo que le dijo a Clay, tuvo que haberle dado un gran golpe para dejarlo tirado en el suelo, si lo hubiera sabido lo hubiera hecho mucho antes.

Por fin encontró el hielo que cubrió con un pañuelo blanco, no se le hubiera ocurrido que esto pasaría, en estos momentos Jack solo quería ir a casa, tumbarse en su cama y dormir.

Volvía a la habitación en la que había tenido aquel malentendido con Clay, pero el destino no quería dejarlo así y su suerte hizo que se encontrara con alguien más en este caso fue con Ashley o mejor dicho Katnappe

Jack: ¿Qué quieres Ashley?

Katnappe: no me llames así, tú sabes que mi nombre es katnappe, aunque eso no importa ahora

Jack: entonces ¿qué quieres?

Katnappe: solo, pasaba por aquí

Jack: ¿no se te ha ocurrido cualquier excusa mejor? Estoy algo decepcionado, pensé que como ladrona sabrías mentir mejor

Katnappe: purrrrr supuesto que se mentir, lo que ocurre es que ahora no lo necesito

Jack: ah, entonces me voy

Katnappe: espera, cuando te fuiste, fue para alejarte de nosotros

Jack: sinceramente, solo fue una razón la verdad es que tenía otros muchos problemas, los wus no eran el centro de mi vida ¿sabes?

Katnappe: eso, no era una excusa para dejarlo así como así

Jack: ¿en serio? Ahora me dirás que realmente querías que estuviera buscando los wus

Katnappe: no, no es eso… yo…. digamos que…olvídalo

Y con eso Katnappe deja a Jack haciendo que el no pueda ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas, cuando logro estar completamente sola se apoyo en una de las muchas paredes i en un susurro dijo

Katnappe: te he hechado de menos idiota

Mientras tanto Jack había llegado a la habitación en la que se encontraba con clay, sentado a su lado

Clay: que…que sepas que…ya no…no me gustas

Jack: emm ¿ok?, no es culpa mía, es tuya, no deberías hacer eso

Clay: me parecía romántico

Jack: si claro

Jack ahora con un sonrojo que casi se le podía igualar al color del pelo empezó a desabrochar el cinturón y los pantalones del vaquero. Para clay toda esta situación le resultaba extraña y excitante, su cara también estaba roja y se estaba mordiendo el labio no quería causar ruidos que empeoraran la situación.

Ya le había podido bajar algo los pantalones dejando al descubierto unos calzoncillos blancos cerro los ojos con fuerza y con manos temblorosas bajo lentamente los calzoncillos de clay aun con los ojos cerrados le puso la bolsa de hielo en la entrepierna y le volvió a subir los pantalones

Clay: Jack

Jack: e…esto…esto ya esta así que me…me voy

Clay: s…si…a….adiós

Y cuando Jack por fin estaba a la salida de la ciudadela activando su heli-pack y marcharse por fin una mano fuerte y firme le agarro de su muñeca y al girarse no era otro que Chase Young, pero no hacia ningún contacto visual con el joven.

Chase: no te atrevas a marcharte de nuevo Spicer

Jack: ch…chase, escucha, esto ha sido raro, pero, es que tengo que ir a casa, mañana hay clase y tengo deberes de filosofía,

Chase: de acuerdo, ¿clase eh?

Chase solto la muñeca de Jack y dejo que se fuera

Chase: me gustaria saber como es eso de clase


	15. Chapter 15

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que es mejor no salir de la cama pues sabes que si sales las cosas van a ir de mal o vas a estar de mal humor pues hoy es el día en el que el decir si algo puede salir mal saldrá mal, pues bien hoy era el día en el que nadie debía de haber salido de la cama como si te diera flojera todo y quisieras pasarte el día con el ordenador sin hacer nada en particular, pues hoy era uno de esos días, aunque por desgracia hay que hacer las tareas que se encomiendan. Pues hoy es uno de esos días son las 10:30, y los chicos estaban en clase con el profesor dereck Thompson, el mejor profesor de todos los tiempos, joven, atractivo, inteligente, revolucionario, es el tipo de profesor que vuelve locos a sus alumnos, el favorito de todo el mundo un hombre de pelo corto negro, ojos negros, una buena figura muscular, en fin todas esas cosas. Es el profesor de arte.

Dereck: bien, quien me puede decir que es esta foto

En la pizarra se puede ver una foto agrandada de la estatua de Miguel Ángel David

Nana: una escultura

Dereck: muy bien, ¿Qué más?

Un alumno con el pelo rosa con un corte en forma de cuenco, con gafas de espiral haciendo que no se le vieran los ojos, flacucho, y con el uniforme escolar, su nombre es coby

Coby: eso es el _David_ es una escultura de  mármol blanco de 5,17 metros[1] de altura y 5572 kilogramos de masa,[2] realizada por Miguel Ángel Buonarroti entre 1501 y 1504 por encargo de la _Opera del Duomo_ de la  catedral de Santa María del Fiore de Florencia.

Dereck: perfecto algo mas

Jack levanta la mano un poco dudoso

Dereck: si, Jack

Y todo el mundo se giró para ver lo que iba a decir, Jack nervioso por ser el centro de atención de la clase

Jack: nadie se ha dado cuenta de que tiene el pene pequeño, es decir, es enano

Entonces todos se empezaron a reír, incluso el profesor

Dereck: buena pregunta, te la responderé en la próxima clase, ahora salir al patio

Todos se fueron al patio para comer, Jack y sus amigos se fueron a la azotea aunque estuviera prohibido ir a comer allí

Axel: ahhh, menos mal, por fin un descanso

Axel se apega a Jack abrazándolo por la cintura

Jack: suéltame, idiota

Carlos: chicos, tranquilizaos un poco, nadie puede saber que estamos aquí se supone que está prohibido venir aquí

Nana: déjalos, si se ponen a hacerlo lo grabamos en video y nos haremos ricos

Axel: lo ves, la gente quiere que lo hagamos, tenemos que dar espectáculo

Jack: en la vida, Yamir ayúdame

Yamir: lo siento, soy hacker, no puedo hacer nada contra un informador

En el grupo hay una chica mayor con el pelo azul corto azul oscuro, ojos verde oliva, vestida con el uniforme escolar, su nombre es anna

Anna: chicos, dejad de haced el ridículo

Nene: anna, no, queremos divertirnos viendo a los payasos

Axel: bueno, vamos a comer Jack, da me tu comida, es que me he olvidado de la mía

Jack: una mierda pinchada en un palo échate una siesta o algo

Axel: pero tengo hambre no sueño, y si no como entonces yo moriré antes que tú, y tendrías que ir a reconocer mi cuerpo, que para entonces lo más probable es que tenga avanzado el proceso de descomposición. Luego hacerte cargo de mi funeral, entierro, testamento, mis hijos no reconocidos, de llevarme a la tumba y de rezar por el descanso de mi espíritu. En el hipotético caso de que te sepas alguna, pero siempre puedes ir y hablar con mi alma, bueno eso es si tengo una. Es decir vas a tener que ir a mi tumba y hablar a la nada como gilipollas que….

Jack: cierra la boca y come

Axel: lo ves en el fondo me amas

Jack: es que no aguanto cuando hablas de esa manera

Anna: sabéis lo del intercambio

Nana: ehh, pensé que eso estaba prohibido después de las inscripciones no se podía hacer y que tenían que esperar a que acabara el trimestre

Nene: qué más da, serán chicos normales

Yamir: cambiando de tema, Jack los informes que robaste estaban encriptados en el papel, apenas pude descubrir nada

Jack: esto me está tocando mucho los huevos, parece una guerra sin sentido

Anna: eso no es cierto, escuchad sé que es difícil pero por algo estamos aquí por algo

Jack: lo se es solo que no hacemos nada que den resultados

Anna: lo hacemos, aunque tenemos más vías

Nene: anna se ha puesto modo soldado on

Carlos: da miedo cuando se pone de ese modo, pero pasando de esta mierda esta tarde podemos coger el tren e ir a los recreativos

Nana: ¿podríamos invitar a sayane o jessica o incluso a Naomi?

Axel: NO, NUNCA

Nana: tienes miedo a que ellas logren salir con Jack antes que tu verdad

Axel: no, bueno si, pero da igual, yo se absolutamente todo de todos

Jack: prueba a ver, conmigo, algo que ellos no sepan

Axel: hoy llevas calzoncillos rojos, los mismos que ayer te doy 20$ si me los das

Jack estaba rojo como un tomate, sabía que su amigo podía conseguir información de cualquiera solo con verle la cara, pero muchas veces no entendía como saber ese tipo de cosas bueno mejor que no lo conociera, eso era lo que le hacía diferente al resto y una de las razones por las que se hicieron amigos

Mientras tanto en la conserjería de la escuela se encontraban los nuevos alumnos estos eran en verdad los monjes xiaolin, Ashley y shadow, pues los otros del heylin no podian hacerse pasar por estudiantes y necesitaban tiempo para hacerse pasar por maestros aun así necesitaban respuestas a tantas preguntas, sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Además de que no parece molestarles la idea de estar con cierto pelirrojo que parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba, el profesor dereck les estaba ayudando con su inscripción

Dereck: bueno, esto lo llevo luego al departamento, bienvenidos a la a la escuela Asisenion, la unica por los alrededores y por toda esta aldea de la isla.

Omi: disculpe gran maestro dereck, pero ¿sabe dónde se encuentra Jack spicer?

Dereck: mmh, estará almorzando con sus compañeros, pero no se donde esta

Raimundo: gracias por su ayuda de todas formas


End file.
